


It Isn't Easy Being Two

by ziam_paynes (asherly89)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1290079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherly89/pseuds/ziam_paynes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based of this post here: <a href="http://itsalldereksfault.tumblr.com/post/79056134046/au-married-band-members-liam-and-zayn-malik-payne#notes">here</a></p><p>AU: Married band members Liam and Zayn Malik-Payne adopt a two year old named Jaden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine!

“Dadddyyyyyy!” comes a yell from the living room.

Liam runs from his room, where he was packing his bag, to the living room where his son was suppose to be quietly watching a movie.

“What? What is it? What’s wrong?” Liam asks in a panic.

Jaden holds up his cup, “More juice.”

Liam rolls his eyes, “Baby, you didn’t ask correctly.”

“Pwease?” Jaden replies.

Liam smiles, “Of course. Be right back.”

Liam takes the cup from his son and walks into the kitchen. He quickly gets out the juice that’s in the fridge without looking at it and pours it into the cup. Putting the juice away and making sure the lid is on tight he goes back into the living room and hands the cup back to Jaden.

“There you go,” Liam says as he hands the cup back.

Jaden doesn’t say anything and takes a sip from the cup. He makes a face and throws the cup on the floor.

“No! I don’t like!” Jaden says.

“Jaden we do not throw things on the floor!” Liam exclaims as he quickly picks the cup up from the floor.

Jaden huffs, “No juice.”

“What do you mean no juice? You just asked for some!” Liam replies.

“No juice! No juice! No juice!” Jaden yells at him.

Liam sighs, “Baby, I don’t know what that means.”

“I think he means he doesn’t like the juice you gave him,” comes a voice from the doorway.

“Papa!” Jaden yells and runs over to the man standing there.

“Hey baby,” Zayn says as he bends down give a kiss to the little boys’ cheek.

Liam Sighs and walks over to his husband, “Hey babe.”

Zayn kisses Liam, “Hey, how’s it been?”

“Fine until the juice,” Liam replies.

“Papa, juice?” Jaden asks.

Zayn takes the cup from Liam and opens it to see what’s inside, “Babe, you gave him the wrong juice. He doesn’t like cranberry.”

“Shit...I mean darn it. I didn’t look when I took the bottle out of the fridge,” Liam tells Zayn.

“It’s alright. I’ll fix it,” Zayn replies. He moves into the kitchen and quickly fixes the problem.

“Here Jaden, try this,” Zayn says when he reappears.

Jaden takes the cup and slowly goes for a sip. When he tastes it’s the right juice this time he smiles and goes back to the couch.

Liam sighs, “I’m a horrible father.”

“No you’re not babe. It wasn’t that big of a deal,” Zayn replies.

“I can’t get his juice right...how am I going to be able to care of him while we’re on tour?” Liam asks.

Zayn chuckles, “It’s alright! We all make mistakes. Just the other day I forgot to put a nappy on him before putting him down for a nap.”

Liam shrugs, “Yeah...that was pretty terrible.”

Zayn rolls his eyes, “We’ll be fine. We’ll have our friends there to help and I’ll make sure we have a fridge full of apple juice just for Jaden, so you won’t ever mess up again.”

Liam chuckles.

“Better?” Zayn asks.

“Yeah...yeah I am,” Liam replies.

* * *

Two days later Liam, Zayn, and Jaden are boarding the tour bus. Liam has Jaden in his arms as he and Zayn walk through and show him everything.

“This is where Uncle Louis will sleep...and here is where Uncle Niall has his guitar, but don’t touch it he’ll get mad...oh and here is Papa’s Xbox,” Liam says to the little boy.

“Liam come here a minute!” Zayn calls from the back of the bus.

“Better go see what Papa wants,” Liam says as he bounces Jaden in his arms making him giggle.

“What’s up?” Liam asks.

“There’s not enough space for Jaden’s travel cot,” Zayn replies.

“Oh, well, um...I guess he can sleep in one of the bunks if need be,” Liam replies.

Zayn shakes his head, “I’m not having my two year old son sleeping in a bunk. He could fall off!”

“What if it’s one of the bottom ones?” Liam asks.

“I don’t feel comfortable having him sleep in one...even a bottom one,” Zayn answers.

Liam looks around to see if there’s any way something could be moved to allow the cot to be placed in the back lounge, but there isn’t.

“I guess he’ll have to sleep with one of us,” Liam says.

Zayn sighs, “That’s going to be hell.”

“Lou-E!” Jaden yells right into Liam’s ear. He wiggles his way out of Liam’s arms and runs down the aisle to the man.

“Hey Jaden!” Louis says and scoops him up.

“Hey Lou,” Liam says walking over to him. He pulls him into a quick hug.

“Hey Liam, how’s it going? Ready for the tour?” Louis asks.

Liam shrugs, “Ready as I’ll ever be.”

“Louis!” Zayn greets him and pulls him in.

“Zayn, I was asking your husband how everything’s been going,” Louis says.

“Alright...settling in well,” Zayn replies, “Getting Jaden settled on the bus.”

“Yeah, I can’t wait! Jaden we are going to have so many fun times on the bus,” Louis says to the little boy in his arms.

“Lou play?” Jaden asks.

“I’ll play with you. Of course I will,” Louis answers and tickles Jaden making him laugh.

“Can you watch him while Zayn and I get our stuff on the bus?” Liam asks.

“Of course, you don’t even have to ask,” Louis says in reply.

“We’ll be in the back just holler if you need us,” Liam says.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title changed from 'Jay Bug' to 'It Isn't Easy Being Two'...the first title really wasn't what I wanted to name it to begin with, but I didn't want to leave it untitled, so it was only temporary. This is now the official title of the story.
> 
> Also as always all mistakes are mine! Enjoy!

The first day on the bus was horrible for Liam and Zayn. Jaden wasn’t happy about not being able to go outside to see the cows they were passing and he threw a fit in the middle of the front lounge. Liam’s face was red as he tried to calm his son down while he’s friends watched. Zayn tried to distract the little boy, but he too couldn’t get Jaden to stop.

Finally after ten minutes Harry came up to the red, tear stained faced Jaden and asked if he wanted to help Harry with a special secret project. Jaden instantly stopped his crying and Harry took him into the back lounge.

Liam and Zayn watched them leave before Liam deflated onto the near by couch and covered his faces with his hands.

“I’m a horrible father,” Liam whined.

Zayn rolled his eyes, “Liam, babe, he’s two. He’s going to throw a tantrum every so often. It doesn’t make you a bad father!”

“But I couldn’t calm him down!” Liam replied.

“Neither could I!” Zayn yelled back.

Liam groaned in frustration, “That was the most embarrassing thing to ever happen to me in front of the boys.”

“Um how about that time you fell over air?” Louis asked.

“Or the time you got photographed with your joggers barely covering your dick?” Niall chimed in.

“Or the time you basically broke Niall’s knee?” Louis added.

“Enough!, Zayn yelled, “Liam, Jaden is two. He is going to be mad and through a tantrum when he doesn’t get his way. What we need to do is figure out a way to defuse his mood before he gets so upset and the tantrum starts.”

Liam nodded, “Right...what can we do?”

“We look up ways to stop the tantrum from happening,” Zayn replied.

“Good...yeah...okay,” Liam replied.

“I see that look in your eyes...you want to start now don’t you?” Zayn asked back.

Liam gave him a smile, “Of course!”

* * *

The night of the first show gives Liam and Zayn the chance to try out a method for stopping tantrums that they found online. Jaden is in the green room playing with Louis when Lou calls him to get his hair done. Louis tells Jaden he'll play with him later, but Jaden isn't happy and starts to whine.

Zayn quickly goes over to the little boy and takes his hands in his he tries to look Jaden in the eye, but Jaden is looking to the door that Louis went through.

“Jaden, hey, baby boy...come on look at me,” Zayn says to him trying to get the little boy to look away from where Louis went.

“Noooo...Lou-E back,” Jaden whines.

Zayn sighs and tries again, “Jaden, look at Papa for a minute, yeah? Come on.”

Jaden turns his head to Zayn and Zayn’s heart skips a beat at seeing his son’s eyes starting to fill with tears. He sighs and takes Jaden into his arms, abandoning the tantrum stopper method he was trying to use.

“It’s okay, baby, Louis will be back. He just has to get his hair done. Come on, Papa will play with you while Louis’ busy,” Zayn gently coos to the boy in his arms.

Jaden whines, “No...Lou-E! Lou-E back!” The tears that were in filling his eyes were now falling down his face.

“Oh, baby, it’s okay! He’ll come back. I promise,” Zayn says. He holds tighter to his son and kisses his cheeks.

“Lou-EEEEEE!” Jaden yells right into Zayn’s ear making him wince.

“Jaden...hey why don’t we go see where Louis is, yeah? He’s not far. We can go see Lux too,” Zayn says and starts to walk to the other room.

“NO! Cars!” Jaden says and tries to push out of Zayn’s arms, but Zayn holds tight.

“Woah, you can’t do that! I could’ve dropped you on your head!” Zayn scolds the little boy.

“Cars! Want cars!” Jaden says still trying to get out of Zayn’s arms.

Quickly Zayn picks up a couple of Jaden’s toy cars and hands them to the little boy before he makes his way to the hair and makeup room. They get in the room to find Lou finishing up Louis’ hair while Harry and Niall are laughing about something behind them.

“Lou-EEEEE!” Jaden yells from Zayn’s arms.

Louis opens one eye and smiles when he sees the little boy, “Hey, bug, what are you doing here?”

“Cars...play,” Jaden says holding up the toys in his hands.

Louis smirks, “We’ll play in a minute. I have to get my hair done.”

“Play now!” Jaden says back with a pout.

“Just five more minutes and he’s all yours again,” Lou tells the little boy.

“NOW!” Jaden yells and throws a car at Lou. Luckily it doesn’t hit her or anyone else.

“Jaden! No throwing toys! You’re going in time out!” Zayn says to the boy and moves out of the room.

“NO! LOU-EEE!” Jaden yells and starts to hit Zayn with his free hand.

“No hitting!” Zayn says and grabs at the little boy’s hand to stop him.

“LOU-EEE!” Jaden yells again as he tries to wiggle out of Zayn’s hold, but Zayn is stronger and keeps him tightly in his arms.

They make it back to the green room with Jaden yelling all the way and when Zayn puts his down to have a timeout, Jaden tries to make a run for it. Luckily Liam is coming through the door as Jaden is running to it and catches him.

“Hey where are you going?” Liam asks with a smile on his face.

“Want Lou-E!” Jaden says.

“He’s suppose to be in timeout!” Zayn says to his husband.

“Timeout? Why?” Liam asks with concern.

“We went to visit Louis while he was getting his hair done and Jaden got mad at Lou because she wasn’t finished with Louis’ hair. So he threw a toy car at her. Luckily it didn’t actually hit her or anyone else,” Zayn explains.

Liam’s eyes go big and looks at the little boy in his arms, “Jaden you know you’re not suppose to throw things! You could hurt someone!”

Jaden doesn’t reply, but he still has tears coming down his face.

“Timeout now...two minutes,” Zayn says and takes the little boy from Liam.

Jaden struggles to get out of Zayn’s grasp, but Zayn doesn’t let go and puts him on the time out spot. Jaden tries to get up, but Zayn grabs him and puts him back down again.

“Jaden you’re in time out because you threw your toy at Lou. You can get up in two minutes,” Zayn tells him.

“I swry! Swry Papa,” Jaden cries.

Zayn doesn’t reply and goes over to Liam. Liam puts an arm around him and holds him close.

“I know it’s hard, but he needs to know that it’s not okay to throw things,” Liam says to Zayn over Jaden’s cries.

Zayn nods, “I know...I just, hearing him cry makes it so hard. I just want to hold him close and tell him it’s all okay.”

Liam kisses Zayn’s forehead and cuddles him close as they wait for the two minutes to be up. When Zayn’s phone rings that the time is over they both make their way to the little boy.

Zayn kneels in front of Jaden, “Are you going to say sorry to Lou?”

Jaden hiccups, “Yes.”

“Okay...give Papa and Daddy a hug and kiss and we’ll go find her,” Zayn replies.

Jaden quickly gets up from his spot and hugs Zayn then Liam. Liam takes him into arms and stands up.

“Let’s go find Lou,” Liam says and tickles Jaden to get him to laugh and smile.

Back in the hair and makeup room Lou is finished with Louis and his hanging out in a makeup chair looking down at her phone.

“Lou, Jaden has something he wants to tell you,” Liam says.

She looks up, “What is it?”

Jaden suddenly turns shy and hides his face in Liam’s neck.

“Come on, baby, tell Lou you’re sorry,” Zayn says.

Jaden shakes his head and there’s a mumbled, “No.”

“Then I guess it’s back to timeout,” Zayn replies and starts to push Liam back out of the room.

“NO!” Jaden yells and quickly turns to look at Lou, “I swry. No hurt!”

Lou gives him a smile, “You’re forgiven. Can I have a hug?”

Jaden stretches his arms out and Lou takes him from Liam. He gives her a hug and quickly wiggles out of her lap to get the car he had thrown at her earlier.

“Play?” Jaden asks holding the car up to Lou.

Lou smiles, “Sure, let’s get Lux to play too.”


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks later find the boys at interviews all day. Lou happily said she’d take Jaden with her and Lux to the zoo while the boys are busy. Zayn and Liam are more than grateful and kiss her on the cheek and give her hugs a million times before they go off to the hotel for interviews.

The first part of the day is spent with all five boys being interviewed together before they’re broken off in groups of two and three while the others have a break. The last interview of the day is just Liam and Zayn. They say good bye to the others while they wait for the reporter to come talk to them.

“I’m going to save Lou from the two terrors,” Louis says and drags Harry behind him. 

“Don’t call my son a terror!” Liam yells after him, but Louis is already gone.

Niall laughs as he walks out of the door with a wave.

“He’s not a terror,” Liam mumbles to himself, but Zayn hears.

“He’s not, babe. You know Louis was just joking,” Zayn says and rubs at Liam’s arm to give him comfort.

Liam gives him a small smile, “Thanks, babe.”

The reporter comes and introduces himself, shaking their hands as he sits down across from them.

Zayn and Liam shake his hand and have smiles on their faces as the reporter talks to the camera introducing them before he says hello.

“Hey, hello,” Liam and Zayn say in greeting.

“Alright, so the tour...how is it?” the reporter asks.

Liam answers, “It’s great...always fun to be back on the road.”

“And you two have an extra member with you this time...” The reporter leads and Liam takes the bate.

“Yeah, yeah Zayn and I adopted our son, Jaden, a few months ago. He’s on tour with us,” Liam replies.

“And how does he like it?” the reporter asks in return.

“He loves it. Been a real rockstar when it comes to being a hotel every night. He thinks it’s just a new adventure every time,” Zayn says with a smile.

“So it’s not hard having a two year old with you?” the reporter asks.

“Umm, I mean we have all the problems all parents have with a two year old,” Zayn replies.

“No problems when it comes to daddy and daddy leaving?” the reporter asks trying to dig more.

Liam is starting to get frustrated, “No, well...I mean he’s two. He doesn’t get that sometimes we have to go work, but I mean that’s like nothing. He’s getting better at letting us leave, and we like have great people with us who watch him.”

“Does he watch you guys perform?” the reporter replies.

Liam and Zayn look at each other before Liam answers, “No...not yet. It’s usually bedtime in the middle of the show, so he stays behind in the green room and chills out while we’re on stage.”

“So you have him a schedule?” is the next question.

“We try, but I mean we’re on the road, and the time change can mess things up, but we’re making it work,” Liam replies.

The reporter smiles and looks down at the questions in his hands, “Okay enough about your son...tell me about the new album.”

Zayn and Liam both relax after that and the interview goes well. When it’s over they shake hands again with the reporter before they walk off the makeshirt set.

“That was really uncomfortable,” Liam comments grabbing a bottle of water.

“How many questions can you have about our son?” Zayn replies.

Liam sighs, “I felt like he was trying to find a way to show we’re horrible parents.”

Zayn puts his arm around Liam, “Babe, we’re not. He was just doing his job.”

Liam huffs, “His job and making me feel like shit.”

Zayn holds Liam tighter, “Don’t say that...you’re a great dad. Don’t ever think differently.”

Liam gives Zayn a small smile, “I love you.”

Zayn kissed him quickly, “I love you too, babe.”

* * *

When they get back to the hotel they go to find Louis and Jaden. Luckily they were just in Louis’ room playing with Jaden’s cars and when Liam and Zayn walk in Jaden looks up runs to his fathers.

“Daddy! Papa!” Jaden says happily giving them hugs.

“Hey baby, how was your day?” Liam asks.

“Me go zoo!” Jaden replies.

“The zoo! How fun! Did Lou and Lux have fun too?” Liam asks.

“Lux cry,” Jaden replies with a frown.

“Why did she cry, love?” Zayn asks.

“Lions...roar!” Jaden says back.

“The lions scared her?” Zayn replies.

Jaden nods, “Roar!”

Liam and Zayn chuckle, “The lion roared and scared her?”

Louis speaks up, “Lou said when the lion roared it was loud and made Lux scared, so she cried, but only for a minute.”

“Poor love...did you make her happy?” Liam asks Jaden.

“I kiss!” Jaden replies and kisses Liam’s cheek.

Liam smiles, “Well that’s good, but don’t around kissing all the girls!”

“Play cars?” Jaden asks not paying attention to what Liam was saying.

“Sure love, can I be the blue one?” Liam asks and puts Jaden down.

“No! Lou-E blue,” Jaden replies.

Liam fake pouts, “Then what car can I play with?”

“It’s fine Liam you can be the blue car. I’m going to get dinner and call my mum,” Louis replies and gets up from the floor.

“Why thank you Louis!” Liam replies and takes the car from Louis’ hand.

“See you, bug!” Louis says to Jaden and kisses his head.

Jaden doesn’t say goodbye because he’s too busy playing with Zayn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine

Once the boys hit New York things started to get messy. The VMAs were happening while they were there and they had three concerts at the same venue, which was nice because they got to stay in the same hotel for a week rather than just a night. But with the week in New York came the flu.

The flu was going through everyone. It started with Harry, who soldiered on to do the show that night, with buckets hidden on stage just in case he had to throw up. Next Lou got it and gave it to Lux, who gave it to Jaden. It was only a twenty four hour bug, but it hard and fast.

Jaden had woken in the middle of the night crying and when Liam got up to see why he saw vomit all over the hotel crib as well as Jaden’s pyjamas, blanket, and stuffed elephant, Ellie, he slept with every night.

“Oh sweetheart, what happened?” Liam asks.

Jaden cried on and put his arms up to be held.

“Hold on, I have to wake Papa, yeah?” Liam says to him.

“No...daddy hold,” Jaden whines.

“Just a minute, love. Promise,” Liam says back to him already at the side of the bed to wake Zayn.

“Love...hey, wake up Zayn...babes can you wake up for me? Jaden’s ill...come on love wake up...” Liam whispers to the sleeping Zayn, “Zayn...wake up...oh there you are. Come on open both eyes...yes there you go, love.”

“Muh, what time is it?” Zayn sleepy questions.

“I don’t know, but Jaden woke me up crying and he’s got ill. Like he threw up all over his crib. he needs to be bathed and the blankets and Ellie in the crib are covered as well,” Liam tells his husband.

Zayn rubs his head against his pillow before sitting up and rubbing his eye with a fist, “Fine, I’ll call down to the front desk to see if they can clean the blanket and Ellie as well as whatever else needs to be clean...you can wash him off.”

“Don’t fall back asleep,” Liam says to Zayn before he walks back around the bed and over to the now whimpering Jaden.

“Come on love, let’s get you out of this smelly mess,” Liam says. He picks Jaden up under the arms and holds him out at arms distance.

Jaden kicks his legs in the air, “Daddy...cuddle.”

“I can’t Jay, you’re all...gross. You need a bath,” Liam replies.

Jaden sniffs, “Daddy.”

“I know, love, I know, but as soon as you’re clean we can have a cuddle and watch a movie, yeah? Sound good?” Liam asks the little boy.

“Cars?” Jaden asks.

“Of course,” Liam replies.

They’re in the bathroom when Jaden throws up again. Luckily Liam had stuck him in front of the toilet so when he threw up it went into the bowl...mostly. Jaden had thrown up straight ahead and it hit the toilet seat that was up before going into the bowl.

“Oh Jaden!,” Liam says making Jaden start to cry again, “No..it’s okay. It’s fine. Come on, out of the smelly jammies and into the tub.”

Liam gets Jaden out of the soiled footie pyjamas and takes his nappy off before places him into the warm water. Jaden is still crying silently as Liam moves to clean off the toilet seat with a towel and places the now ruined towel and pyjamas into a pile on the floor.

“Now...to get you clean. Here’s your soap,” Liam says taking the bottle of baby soap from the ledge of the tub is was sitting on. He pours a small dollop of soap on the flannel he found on the counter and starts to wash Jaden’s back.

Zayn voices comes through the open door, “Babe! The hotel said they’ll send someone up to get the stuff with throw up on it and they’ll clean it. If you have anything else that needs to be cleaned I suggest you give it to me now.”

“I have a pile in here, can you come get it?” Liam replies. He washes off Jaden’s soapy body with the now soapless flannel.

“Hey, how’s he doing?” Zayn asks when he comes into the bathroom.

“Poorly...he threw up again. Almost in the toilet this time! The towel there on the floor is ruined from it, but at least it didn’t go everywhere this time,” Liam says back.

“Papa,” Jaden whimpers to Zayn.

Zayn goes to knees next to Liam on the floor by the tub, “Hey, love, are you feeling any better?”

“No,” Jaden whines.

“Oh baby,” Zayn says and kisses the top of Jaden’s head.

“I told him we can watch a movie after his bath,” Liam says.

“That sounds like a good idea,” Zayn replies.

There’s a knock on the door and Zayn gets up, “Just the cleaning people here. Thank God it was starting to smell really bad!”

Liam listens as Zayn tells the cleaning people what to take. Zayn runs into the bathroom and gets the pile of dirty clothes and towels from the floor to give to the clean people.

When Liam hears the door close he takes Jaden out of the cooling water and puts a towel around him.

“Come on, sweetheart, let’s get a nappy on and we’ll go cuddle on the couch while we watch Cars,” Liam says to the little boy.

Jaden follows Liam out of the bathroom and over to the bed where Liam lays him down. Liam quickly gets a clean nappy on his son then picks him up and takes him over to the couch.

“You’re a little warm for jammies right now, but that’s okay. Come on Cars time!” Liam tells Jaden.

Jaden gives him a weak smile.

“Babe, I’m going to run out to get some juice and crackers for Jaden,” Zayn says stepping into the little living room with a coat and beanie on.

“It’s two in the morning, he’ll be fine until morning,” Liam replies.

“He needs juice to keep hydrated...and maybe some crackers to help with his tummy,” Zayn replies.

“Zayn, he’s fine...we can give him water for now and in the morning we can run out and get whatever he needs,” Liam replies.

Zayn sighs, “But he looks so miserable right now. I just want to help him feel better.”

“And he will with some cuddles and a movie,” Liam replies.

Zayn sighs again, but takes his coat off and putting it on the back of a chair. He walks over to the couch and picks Jaden up and cuddles him close.

“Papa, Cars?” Jaden asks.

“Yeah, baby, we’re going to watch Cars as soon as Daddy gets it started,” Zayn answers.

Liam gets the DVD in the player and the title menu pops up. He quickly presses play and moves to sit on the couch. He cuddles up to Zayn’s side and Zayn puts an arm around him with the other around Jaden. Liam’s arm goes up to put around Jaden’s back and he ends up with his fingers weaved together with Zayn’s on their son’s back.

* * *

The rest of the night was spent peacefully with Jaden dozing in and out, but thankfully not throwing up again. Zayn had gone out while Jaden was asleep on Liam’s chest to get juice and crackers for when he woke up again.

The others were told to stay away from their room for the day because they didn’t need Jaden to get the others sick.

By the afternoon Jaden was feeling a little better after a cup of juice and a few crackers. He had thrown up again, but that could’ve been because he had drank his juice too fast. Either way Zayn made the decision to stay back at the hotel with him while Liam went with the rest of the boys to the VMAs.

“Are you sure? I could stay behind too,” Liam asks for the hundredth time.

Zayn sighs, but answers, “I’m positive. Go to the VMAs, have fun, and when you get back you can take care of him.”

“I just feel horrible that he’s feeling so poorly still,” Liam replies.

“He’s fine. If anything happens I’ll text you and Paul straight away,” Zayn says back.

“Just one more kiss before I go,” Liam says and moves over to Jaden who’s laying on the couch watching a movie. He quickly kisses him on the forehead and rubs a hand through his hair.

“Be good for Papa, okay? Daddy will see you soon,” Liam tells the little boy.

Jaden looks at Liam with glossy eyes, “Daddy go?”

“Yeah, love, Daddy’s got to go to work, but Papa will be here,” Liam replies.

“Papa no go?” Jaden asks. He’s trying to work out how Daddy has to go to work, but Papa doesn’t.

“Yeah, Papa’s going to stay. Be good okay?” Liam says back.

“I good,” Jaden replies with a small smile.

“That’s my boy,” Liam says and kisses him once more on the forehead. He gets up from the floor and moves over to Zayn to give him a quick kiss before he’s out the door to meet the boys to get ready for the award show.

* * *

On the red carpet as four of the five members of One Direction are getting their picture taken someone asks where Zayn is.

Liam replies, “He’s back at the hotel. Jaden’s doing poorly,” and makes a pouty face.

* * *

During the award show Liam texts with Zayn asking about Jaden. While Zayn replies back with questions about the show. Liam gives him funny little tidbits about the stars that are there and some of the performances.

Halfway through the show Liam’s phones goes off and he sees Zayn’s posted a photo on twitter. He opens it and sees a picture of a passed out Jaden with his back to the camera laying across the bed with the caption “My ill baby :(“. 

He retweets to his fans then sends a quick text to Zayn, _Give Jaden kisses for me!_

Zayn’s reply is quick _on it. ;) Do I get some kisses as well?_

Liam smiles and replies back _Always xxxxxxxxxx_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't usually do this, but if you have any ideas, suggests, or whatever of what else you want to see happen with Jaden and the boys (all the boys in the band) let me know in the comments! I'm open to them! Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Liam doesn’t get to kiss Zayn after the VMAs because Zayn was in the bathroom throwing up. Zayn gave Liam a weak smile when he had walked in calling for him.

“Oh, baby, are you ill?” Liam asks.

“Yes...don’t come near. I don’t want to get you sick,” Zayn replies.

Liam moves over to the sink and wets a flannel, “How long have you been feeling poorly?”

“Not long...an hour or so,” Zayn replies. He moves his head back into the toilet bowl and throws up again.

‘Oh, baby, come here,” Liam says and sits behind Zayn. He puts the wet flannel on Zayn’s forehead and zayn sighs. It’s cool against his hot skin.

Zayn leans back in Liam, “You shouldn’t be here. You’ll just get sick as well.”

“It’s fine. I need to take care of my boys,” Liam replies and kisses Zayn’s head.

Zayn sighs, “Can you go check on Jaden?”

“He’s asleep,” Liam replies without moving.

“How do you know?” Zayn replies.

“Because I heard his little snores when I came in,” Liam says back.

Zayn gives him a small smirk.

“Can you get up now?” Liam asks. He takes the flannel away from Zayn’s forehead and Zayn gives a little whine.

“Come on, let’s get you up,” Liam says. He moves to stand and tosses the flannel away. He moves back to Zayn and slowly pulls him up from the floor. Zayn groans, but stands up without too much help.

“I’ll get you into bed and then I’ll get you something to puke into,” Liam says.

“There’s already a bin there for Jaden,” Zayn replies. They start to slowly walk out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

“Jaden’s in the way,” Zayn says to Liam when they get to the bed. The little boy is laying diagonally across the bed with his head resting on a pillow on Zayn’s side.

“I can move him...just don’t fall over when I let you go,” Liam replies. He lets go of Zayn and when he sees that he’s not going to fall over he gently moves Jaden, so he’s not in Zayn’s way.

Zayn slowly gets on the bed and under the covers with Jaden. He cuddles down into his pillow before turning on his side to take hold of his son.

“Are you alright? Need anything?” Liam asks.

Zayn shakes his head with a sigh, “No.”

“Okay, I’m going to go take a shower. If you need to throw up again, um, just come in,” Liam says back.

“Okay,” Zayn quickly replies. His eyes are already closed and he’s probably halfway to dreaming.

Liam quietly makes his way out of the bedroom and goes back into the bathroom. He makes a face because he forgot Zayn hadn’t flushed after his last time throwing up. He quickly flushes the toilet and closes the lid, so he can put his clothes on top of it. He starts the shower to warm it up and strips. He’s about to get in when he remembers that he told Zayn to come in just in case he had to throw up, so he moves his clothes to the counter and opens the, now clean of vomit, toilet back so it’s easier for Zayn.

After his shower, Liam brushes his teeth before he quietly makes his way back to the bedroom with just a towel wrapped around his waist. He gets out a pair of joggers out to wear for the night and gets them on before turning off the lights and getting into bed on the other side of Jaden.

“Babe?” Zayn whispers across to Liam.

“Hm,” Liam replies. He’s surprised that Zayn’s even awake.

“Congrats on winning a VMA,” Zayn replies.

Liam smiles, “You helped too. Even if you weren’t there you deserve it as much as the rest of us.”

“Yeah,” Zayn sighs, “I love you.”

“I love you too, babe,” Liam replies.

“Sorry I got sick,” Zayn says back.

“Not your fault. Problems of being a parent. You get whatever your kid gets,” Liam says. He’s getting sleepy from the warmth of the bed, so he moves further under the covers and moves to find Zayn’s hand. It’s on Jaden’s back, so he just lays his hand on top of Zayn’s.

“Get some sleep. You’ll feel better in the morning,” Liam tells his husband.

“Night babe,” Zayn’s sleepy reply comes.

“Night,” Liam replies back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much Jaden in this fic other than him sleeping. He'll be back in the next one.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Jaden was feeling 100% better while Zayn was still not feeling well. He was able to keep some juice and crackers down for a hour before he threw them up. Liam coddle him and him back in bed while Jaden played in the living room with a movie on in the background.

“You should take Jaden out,” Zayn says to Liam when he’s tucking him back into bed.

“I don’t want to leave you,” Liam replies.

“I’ll be fine. Jaden’s probably bored being in the room for the last day and half,” Zayn says back to him.

Liam shakes his head, “He’s been sick. I don’t think he should be out right now. Maybe tomorrow.”

Zayn groans, “Please take him out. I don’t want him to get sick again...or you. I don’t to infect you.”

“How about I see if you of the boys can take him for a little bit? I can stay here and while he’s with them,” Liam replies. He didn’t comment on the fact Zayn said he didn’t want Liam to sick because in reality Liam was starting to feel ill himself.

Liam quickly texts Harry, Louis, and Niall with a request to see who could take Jaden for a few hours. While he waits for a reply he packs up Jaden’s bag with an two extra change of clothes, his sippy cup, loads of nappies, wipes, a blanket, and Ellie, his stuffed elephant.

Liam’s phone beeps and grabs it to see who’s replied. It’s Harry saying he’ll be to their room in five minutes to pick up Jaden.

“Harry said he’ll take Jaden for a bit,” Liam says to Zayn.

Zayn doesn’t reply because he’s already back asleep. Liam finishes packing up Jaden’s bag then moves out into the living room to get his son.

“Hey Jaden, guess who’s coming to pick up! Uncle Harry!” Liam happily says to his son.

“Harry! Harry here?” Jaden asks looking up from his toys.

“He’s not here yet, but he will be soon,” Liam answers, “Can you help me clean up before he arrives?”

“Me take cars with Harry?” Jaden asks.

“You can take a couple of cars. I don’t want to lose them because then you’ll be sad, yeah? Come on pick out two or three and the rest will stay here,” Liam tells him.

Jaden tries to take all his cars, but Liam coaxes him to only take three in the end. While they’re getting the cars Jaden’s going to take with him into his bag there’s a knock on the door and Jaden runs to open it.

“Wait, Jaden! You don’t know who it is!” Liam yells after him. He knows it’s only Harry, but he wants Jaden to learn to ask who’s at the door before opening it. Luckily Jaden’s still too short to grab the door handle, so he has to wait for Liam to come open the door for him.

Liam quickly looks through the peephole and seeing Harry he opens the door with a smile.

“Harry!” Jaden yells when he sees the man and launches himself into him. Harry grabs him before he gets Jaden’s head to his balls and swings up into his arms.

“Hey Jay, you ready to spend some time with me?” Harry asks.

“We eat?” Jaden asks.

“Of course we’ll get some lunch, maybe McDonald’s,” Harry replies. He’s only joking about taking the small boy to McDonald’s because he knows that Liam would kill him if he did.

“No McDonald’s! He’s just getting over the flu. He was quite ill yesterday. Maybe just some rice, fruit, something like that,” Liam replies.

“I was only joking. I’ll have room service bring us something tame for his tummy,” Harry says back. He tickles Jaden’s stomach making him giggle.

“Thanks, mate, for taking him for a while. Zayn’s caught the flu now. Zayn wanted me to take Jaden out for a bit, but I told him I didn’t want to because I should be here to take care of him,” Liam explains.

“Does he need anything?” Harry asks.

“I’ve got it sorted,” Liam replies, “If you have to go out just bring Jaden back. I don’t want him outside yet.”

“We’ll be fine. Won’t we Jaden?” Harry says and turns his attention to the little boy.

“We go now?” Jaden asks in return.

Harry smiles, “We’re going. Give daddy a kiss first.”

Jaden leans out of Harry’s arms and Liam moves in giving his son a kiss and a hug.

“Be good for uncle Harry now,” Liam says.

“I good!” Jaden replies.

“See you in a bit,” Liam says as a goodbye.

“See you Li. Tell Zayn to feel better,” Harry says back. He grabs the bag that’s by the door with all of Jaden’s stuff and puts his over his shoulder before moving out of the doorway.

“I will. Call me if anything happens,” Liam calls to Harry as he watches him walk down the hall.

“Nothing’s going to happen. We’ll be fine!” Harry says back.

* * *

Two hours later and a full belly of lunch Jaden’s down for a nap. Harry is playing on his phone when he gets a text from Liam, I threw up...can you watch Jaden for the night?

Harry frowns and replies _How is Zayn? Is he better?_

 _He’s hasn’t thrown up since this morning, but still not 100_ Liam’s next message says.

 _I can keep Jaden for the night, no worries! We’ll have a lads night. Feel better._ Harry replies.

Liam replies with _thank uuuuuuuu sooooo much!_

Harry laughs at that. Putting his phone down he goes to check on Jaden. Now that he has Jaden for the night he needs to see if he needs to get anything that Liam might have not packed.

He sees that Liam put two changes of clothes, a blanket, and enough nappies to at least take them through the night and the next morning.

* * *

Once Jaden is awake Harry decides they need to go to the store to pick up stuff to make dinner. He changes Jaden’s nappy, puts on their shoes, and texts Paul all before he’s out of the hotel and walking down the street to the store that his phone said is only two blocks away.

He gets a trolley when he enters and puts Jaden in the seat making sure he’s not going to fall out before he starts over to the fruit.

“What should we get? Apples? Bananas? Peaches?” Harry questions the little boy in front of him.

“Nanas!” Jaden exclaims.

“Bananas it is...you know I do love bananas a lot. Good choice,” Harry replies as they walk over to the display full of green and yellow bananas.

Harry grabs some that are still a little green and puts them in the trolley, “Okay what else?”

“Gapes!” Jaden says pointing to somewhere behind Harry.

Harry turns to see what ‘gapes’ are and when he sees the green grapes he smiles, “Grapes? That’s what you want?”

“Yes...gapes!” Jaden answers bouncing in his seat.

“Okay, calm down, bug,” Harry says and pulls the trolley to the grapes. He grabs a bunch and puts down next to the bananas.

“Anything else?” Harry asks.

“Corn!” Jaden says.

“Corn? Really? I thought we were going to get fruit, not veggies,” Harry says, but none the less makes his way to the corn. He grabs one ear of corn putting it in the trolley with the rest of their food.

“How about we go get some pasta?” Harry asks.

“Me love pasta,” Jaden says, “Me have banana?”

“Not yet buddy, we have to buy them first,” Harry says as he moves around the other shoppers to get to the pasta aisle.

He lets Jaden pick a bag of whatever pasta he wants and they need up with bowtie looking pasta. Harry agrees that they are good and tosses them in the cart as he moves to look at sauces.

“No sauce! Ew,” Jaden says making a face.

Harry chuckles, “You don’t have to have sauce on your pasta, but I like some.”

Harry picks some red sauce that looks good. He puts it in his trolley as he vibrates against his leg. He grabs his phone out of pocket and sees Niall calling.

“Hey Ni what’s up?” Harry asks.

“Payno told me you have Jaden for the night. I wanted to see what you two were doing for dinner,” Niall replies.

“We were going to make dinner. Do you want to come?” Harry replies.

Harry doesn’t have to see Niall’s face to know he’s smiling, “Of course! What we having?”

“Pasta and corn,” Harry answers. He moves to grab another jar do sauce as well as another bag of pasta.

“I’m down. Text me when it’s time to come eat,” Niall says.

“Will do,” Harry replies with an eye roll that no one can see but him.

“Later lad,” Niall says and hangs up before Harry can say his goodbye.

Harry walks around to move in front of Jaden again and starts to walk back to the corn to grab another ear, “So Niall is coming to have dinner with us. A proper lads night.”

“Ni? Ni come now?” Jaden asks.

“Not yet...later. When we’re back at the hotel,” Harry replies.

They finish up their shopping with a carton of ice cream as dessert and after they pay Harry uses one arm to carry the bags and the other to carry Jaden back to the hotel. There’s paparazzi a few feet away from them and he’s quiet taking photos of Harry with Jaden.

Harry quickly walks to the hotel trying to not let the paparazzi get a photo of Jaden. He knows that Liam and Zayn don’t like their son getting his photo taken without their permission, so when he gets back to his room he texts LIam to tell him that it happened. Liam doesn’t reply, but Harry doesn’t worry too much knowing he’s probably asleep.

Jaden watches a movie until it’s time to start dinner. Harry grabs a chair for Jaden to stand on, so he can help Harry with the corn.

“Can you help get all the hair off the corn?” Harry asks Jaden once they washed their hands and Harry has gotten the corn husk off the two ears of corn.

“Ew hair! Hair no on corn, hair on head,” Jaden explains to Harry.

Harry smiles, “Yeah there is hair on our heads, but it comes on corn too.”

“Hair on my hands!” Jaden says showing the stray pieces on his hand.

“Come on lets wash it off. We can put salt and pepper on the corn before we put it in the oven,” Harry says.

While Harry lets Jaden put pepper on the corn he snaps a photo and puts it on instagram with the caption “My fav little chef.” He sends it to Liam and Zayn as well hoping it’ll make them feel better.

Once the corn is in the oven he starts the water to boil, so they can get the pasta cooked. He gets another pot and puts the sauce in to be heated as they wait.

“Play cars?” Jaden asks.

“Yeah we can play, come on,” Harry says. 

Jaden runs into the living room where his cars were left from earlier. He grabs a green one and hands it to Harry, “Your car.”

“Thanks mate,” Harry says. He sits down on the floor and rolls the car around. He’s not sure what game they’re playing, but at some point Jaden runs his car into Harry’s.

They play for a few minutes before Harry has to get up to check the water. When he sees it’s boiling he puts the pasta in the pot to cook it. He checks the corn as well. After making sure all the food is okay. He texts Niall dinner will be ready in ten minutes. Niall replies with a smiley face.

“Jaden lets get cleaned up for dinner! We can set the table,” Harry says coming out of the kitchen.

“No cars at table. Wash hands,” Jaden says more to himself then to Harry. He runs into the bathroom to wash his hands.

* * *

When Niall arrives it gives Harry time to get all the food onto plates and onto the table. They eat at the table with Niall and Harry having a conversation while Jaden sometimes interrupts with his thoughts making Niall laugh.

“Let’s get you cleaned up. Bath time?” Harry says when they’re finished eating.

“No bath,” Jaden stubbornly replies.

“You have to take a bath! You don’t want to go to bed smelly!” Harry says back.

“No bath!” Jaden yells back.

“Hey no yelling! Harry just wants you to be clean. Come on I’ll help you yeah?” Niall says to the stubborn little boy.

“Niall bath too?” Jaden curiously asks.

“I’m not going to take a bath with you, but I’ll wash your hair,” Niall replies.

Jaden seems happy with the answer and he runs off to the bathroom.

“Thanks mate,” Harry says to Niall.

“No problem. Theo can be the same way,” Niall replies.

“I’ll clean the dishes while you clean the boy. After we can watch a movie,” Harry says back.

“Let me guess Cars?” Niall says with a smile.

Harry chuckles, “Probably.”

“Great, sounds like a plan,” Niall says and walks off to help Jaden with his bath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just letting you all know I'm going to be doing Camp NaNoWriMo. It's a part of National Novel Writing Month, which happens in November. This one happens in April and July, so I'll be trying to write a novel (50,000 words) in a month! 
> 
> So with that said I do not know how often this will be updated. I promise more is on the way though! Just don't get too sad if it's not updated every week or more like it has been. Also if you have any ideas or things you want to see the boys do with Jaden let me know! I'm open to ideas.


	7. Chapter 7

Once the flu passed through everyone the tour went back to normal. Liam, Zayn, and Jaden fell back into routine that worked for the most part. The only problem they kept running into was bedtime. Zayn and Liam couldn’t leave stage to say goodnight to Jaden, so usually when they came off stage they were met with a cranky, tear stained faced Jaden.

Tonight it was bad. Zayn had gone to get a bottle of water when he saw Lou holding a crying Jaden backstage. Zayn mouthed if he was okay and Lou shook her head. Zayn sighed to himself and went back to the stage to find Liam.

Liam’s on the other side of the stage making the girls scream as he holds his mike out. When Zayn walks over the girls scream louder making Liam smile.

“Babe, we have a problem,” Zayn says into Liam’s ear.

Liam turns to look at him, “What’s wrong?”

“I saw Lou with Jaden and he was bawling his eyes out,” Zayn replies.

Liam’s eyes get all sad, “Poor thing, it’s way past his bedtime.”

“I know and he’s probably upset because we’re all there to say goodnight,” Zayn says back.

“We should go see him,” Liam says.

“How we’re in the middle of the show!” Zayn yells at him.

“Oi, boys you two done talking we have a show to do!” Louis says into his mike so that everyone can hear.

Liam and Zayn look at him and Liam replies, “We’re having a pretty important conversation...about our son.”

“Oh ho ho, well don’t let me interrupt,” Louis jokes back.

Zayn huffs and rolls his eyes before walking over to Louis and telling him what was going on. Louis’ face instantly changes as he looks off stage to see if he could see Jaden.

“Um, well folks we, uh, we have a slight problem happening backstage. If you just give Liam and Zayn five minutes then we’ll continue...Harry come tell a joke or two,” Louis tells the crowd.

“Thank you,” Zayn says and walks off to where Lou and Jaden are.

“Papa,” Jaden cries and jumps out of Lou’s arms to Zayn.

Zayn brings him close and kisses his head, “Hey baby boy, what’s going on. It’s time for bed, yeah.”

“No, bed...need kisses and hugs,” Jaden replies.

Zayn hugs Jaden closer and kisses his head again, “Better?”

“Where daddy?” Jaden asks.

Zayn turns and finds Liam right there watching Zayn with Jaden. He moves over to him and Liam kisses Jaden.

“Hey, love, what’s going on? You should be sleeping,” Liam says to the little boy.

“Need you,” Jaden answers.

“I’m right here. Now will you go to bed?” Liam asks.

“Song? You and papa sing,” Jaden says back.

Liam sighs, “Not to not, love, papa and I are work.”

“No sing,” Jaden whines.

Liam looks at Zayn then at the boys on stage trying to keep the crowd entertained as they’re with Jaden.

“It is Little Thing now,” Liam says to Zayn.

“No, not doing it. We said we’d never put him out there,” Zayn replies. He involuntary holds Jaden tighter.

Liam sighs, “What are we going to do? He won’t go to sleep if we don’t sing.”

“Sing now?” Jaden asks.

“In a minute, baby,” Liam says and looks back at Zayn, “Do you have a better idea?”

“Start the song, I’ll sing from here,” Zayn says.

“You can’t hold Jaden and mike,” Liam replies.

“Lou can hold my mike,” Zayn says and pulls her over.

“What’s going on boys?” Lous asks.

“Jaden won’t go to bed without us singing to him and since we’re in the middle of a show there’s no real way to sing to him,” Liam explains, “I said since we’re at Little Things bring him on and sing to him, but Zayn vetoed that idea.”

“And I said I can sing from here. He’ll fall asleep quickly,” Zayn adds.

“So how am I involved?” Lou asks.

“You’ll have to hold my mike for me,” Zayn answers.

“I can do that,” Lou says and takes it from Zayn’s hand.

“See I told you we could do it this way,” Zayn says with a smirk.

Liam rolls his eyes, “Whatever, I’m going back out.”

When Liam backs on stage the crowd cheers and with a smile he tells them that Zayn won’t be on for this song, but he’ll still be singing from backstage. There’s a few boos, but Liam shushes them.

As the song starts Zayn rocks from side to side. Jaden’s got his head on Zayn’s shoulder as he listens. When Liam starts to sing Jaden whispers, “Daddy.”

When it’s Zayn turn Lou holds the mike up and he sings. It’s not perfect, but it works well enough.

When the song ends Zayn has Lou check to see if Jaden’s asleep and she gives him a thumbs up. He hands Jaden back to Lou and Lou hands back his mike. He gives Jaden one last kiss before he’s running back on stage and the crowd cheering.

“Miss me?” Zayn jokingly asks.

The crowd cheers louder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this isn't longer, like I mentioned I'm working on my Camp NaNoWritMo (write a novel, 50,000 words, in a month)


	8. Chapter 8

Now that tour was over, for the next month at least, Zayn and Liam had time to a proper family with Jaden. No new hotel room every night, no concerts almost everyday, and no interviews to go to that would cut into their family time.

Back at home in their house just out of London Liam was planning Jaden’s third birthday. It was his first birthday them and he wanted everything to be perfect. The decorations had to be just right, the food something everyone would enjoy, and the entertainment for the kids so fun they would talk about it for years to come.

“Zayn could we get a clown?” Liam asks his husband.

“Louis isn’t a fan,” Zayn replies.

Liam sighs, “Of course he doesn’t.”

“You can get a magician,” Zayn comments.

“I looked up all the local ones and they’re all booked for the day of Jaden’s party,” Liam says and may have a slight pout.

Zayn comes over and puts his arm around Liam’s shoulders, “Does there really have to be entertainment? Jaden will have fun just running around with everyone.”

“I want this to be the best birthday ever! He hasn’t had a proper party before and I want to make sure his first one is just right,” Liam replies.

“He’s three. We just get a bounce house, some food, and his friends and he’ll be over the moon,” Zayn says back.

Liam sighs, “But that’s not enough. We need something that will make him wee.”

“We just got done potty training him! I don’t want him to wee his pants,” Zayn says.

Liam gives Zayn a small chuckle, “Fine nothing that’ll make him actually wee his pants.”

“I’ll figure something out...right now though we have a at least an hour before Jaden’s up from his nap. I can think of a few things we can do,” Zayn says with a wink.

Liam swallows, “I guess I come back to this later.”

Zayn smirks and takes Liam’s hand pulling to their room.

* * *

The next week Liam is going through different party entertainment ideas. He looks up a bunch of ideas on the internet, but keeps coming back to a petting zoo. There’s a company that’ll bring animals to your house for an two hours and you can go in and pet them. They have baby goats, sheep, and even a pig. Liam thinks it’s perfect. With the bounce house and the petting zoo Jaden won’t forget his party anytime soon.

* * *

The morning of Jaden’s party he wakes up with a fever. He’s cranky and all he wants to do is cuddle with one of his dads. Liam tries to coax him to watch a movie while he and Zayn start to get the house ready for his party, but he isn’t having it and cries whenever LIam tries to put him down.

“We should cancel,” Liam says to Zayn as Zayn hangs up the decorations out in the garden.

“We can’t cancel. The bounce house will be here in half an hour and the petting zoo will be not long after,” Zayn replies.

“But he’s feeling poorly and he doesn’t want to do anything, but cuddle,” Liam replies.

Of course Jaden whines when Liam talks about him.

“It’s okay, baby,” Liam says and kisses his head.

“Give him some stuff to bring his fever down. I bet he’ll be feeling better by the time everyone arrives,” Zayn says still decorating.

Liam goes into the house without saying anything to Zayn. He gets the baby liquid medicine from the cabinet they keep in and puts it into a cup with juice. He hands the cup to Jaden who takes it willingly and sucks it down.

“I’m sorry you’re not feeling well on your birthday,” Liam says to the little boy.

An hour later the bounce house is set up and starting to get air through it to blow it up. The petting zoo is also there setting up the little fence area for the animals and Liam is stuck inside with a now napping Jaden. He tried to put Jaden down once he fell asleep, but Jaden whined and woke up as soon as he put down.

“Zayn the cake needs to be picked up!” Liam exclaims when he remembers neither of them had picked it up.

“I’ve got Louis getting it,” Zayn replies.

“What about the food? We haven’t gotten anything started!” Liam says back.

“Harry is on his way and he’s going to start grilling the chicken. My mom is also on her way with stuff we just need to throw in the oven,” Zayn tells his husband.

Liam sighs, “This is going to turn into the worst party ever.”

Zayn takes Liam’s chin in between his fingers and looks him right in the eye, “This party is going to be great. No matter what happens. The fact we’re even having this party should be a celebration in of itself. Now...go take a breather in our room for a minute. I’ll come get you when everyone starts to arrive.”

“Are you sure? I could help,” Liam says.

“You’re helping enough as it is with our sick son. Now go,” Zayn says pointing Liam out of the kitchen.

Liam doesn’t know how it happens, but he falls asleep with Jaden on his chest. He wakes when he hears voices from the hall. He looks to see Jaden still passed out on him and he gives him a kiss.

“Come on, buddy, we have people to see,” Liam says and carefully gets out of bed with Jaden in his arms.

Liam opens his bedroom door to find his mother standing there with Zayn.

“I’m sorry I tried to tell her to disturb you,” Zayn says.

“It’s fine,” Liam says and moves to his mother to give her a hug and kiss, “Hi mum.”

“Hi baby,” his mother greets him, “I hear my little baby isn’t feel so well.”

“He woke up with a fever,” Liam explains, “Doesn’t want to do anything but cuddle and now apparently sleep.”

His mother pouts, “Poor dear, let me take him for awhile. You go greet everyone.”

“Are you sure? He’s probably going to get mad that it’s not me holding him,” Liam replies.

“I took care of you when you were ill. No child was more stubborn than you,” his mother says and takes Jaden from him.

Jaden sniffles in his sleep, but doesn’t wake when he’s taken by his grandmother. Liam kisses him once more before turning to Zayn.

“Who’s here?” he asks.

“Harry, your family, my family, and Niall. Louis said he got lost on the way to pick up the cake, but I think he’s lying. Oh and Lou and Lux are on their way. Lou said Lux was having a diva fit about what to wear,” Zayn tells him.

Liam chuckles, “I should go see everyone.”

“Wait,” Zayn says putting his hand up to stop him, “You need to change your shirt. You’ve got drool all over this one. And you might think about combing your hair. It’s all stuck up in the back.”

Liam gives him a smile, “What would I do without you?” He kisses Zayn before going back into their room to find a new shirt.

After changing Liam goes to see everyone. Harry is grilling the chicken that Zayn had marinated, and Niall was talking away next to him. He sees his sisters and dad next who are talking to Zayn’s family that are there. He greets everyone in turn before he goes to see how everything is going with the bounce house and petting zoo.

The kids in the bounce house say hello to him as he looks in to see how everyone is doing. After he goes over to the little fenced in area to see the animals. The lambs are the cutest things he’s ever seen and when they let him pick one up he’s overjoyed as he cuddles the little animal close. It baas in his ear loudly, but he can’t get enough.

“Liam stop cuddling the animals and help with food!” Harry yells at him.

He pouts, but puts the lamb down and steps out of the petting area to see what Harry needs.

“I need to wash up first,” Liam says.

“I just need you to keep Niall away from the finished pieces,” Harry says, “He keeps trying to eat them. We won’t have enough if he does.”

“Come on Niall lets go see what Zayn’s mum brought,” Liam says taking him away from Harry and the grill.

“I’m starving,” Niall whines.

“We have snacks you know? Crisps, dip, veggies...all out on the table,” Liam replies.

“I want real good!” Niall says back.

“It should be finished soon. Just give Harry his space. You know how he gets when he’s cooking,” Liam says.

Niall huffs, “He’s so mean.”

Liam chuckle.

The doorbell rings and Liam leaves Niall in the kitchen to answer it. It’s Louis with the cake box in hand.

“Finally what have you been doing?” Liam asks when he sees Louis.

“Sorry I got lost. Not my fault you got the cake at some random bakery,” Louis replies and hands the box over to him.

“Did you check it was the right cake? It has the correct writing on it?” Liam asks.

Louis is already moving down the hall to the kitchen.

“They showed me at the shop. It looked fine,” Louis calls back.

Liam sighs and goes after him. He find Niall with a fork in the potatoes that Zayn’s mom had made and were in the oven when he left to answer the door.

“Mate what are you doing?! That’s for lunch!” Liam cries.

“I said I was hungry!” Niall yells back.

“Well don’t keep digging you fork in them! Put some on a plate!” Liam says back. He puts the cake box on the counter and goes to find a plate for Niall.

* * *

After everyone has had lunch, with Niall germ free potatoes, Liam’s mother comes out with a pink cheeked and bedhead Jaden. He’s holding onto Ellie and looks like he’s still not feeling well, but he’s not whining which is good.

“Oh baby you’re up!” Liam says and takes the little boy from his mother.

“He just need a some sleep and grammy’s love for a little bit,” his mother says.

“Did you check his temperature?” Liam asks. He puts his hand to Jaden’s forehead.

“37.3 almost back to normal,” his mother answers.

Liam turns his attention back to Jaden, “Want anything to eat, love? You haven’t had much to eat.”

Jaden nods his head.

“Alright food, then we can go see the baby animals,” Liam happily says.

Jaden picks at his plate of food, but eats enough that Liam is happy with him. He takes the little boy in his arms again and walks them over to the little petting zoo. the lambs are napping while the goats are jumping around and the pig is sitting in the lap of one of Zayn’s sisters.

“What do you want to pet first?” Liam asks his son.

“Piggy!” Jaden says perking up.

Liam moves to sit down by the pig and lets Jaden touch it. The pig oinks and it scares Jaden a little bit. Liam tells him that’s just the pig saying hello which makes Jaden smile before he goes back to touching it.

A baby goat comes by and tries to eat Jaden’s shirt, but Liam shoos it away. 

After the petting zoo Liam has Jaden wash his hands because they’re going to do cake. The cake is in the shape of Lightning McQueen from _Cars_ and Jaden falls in love with it. He blows out the candles on the cake and before they cut it he gets a picture with it.

With cake in everyone’s hands it’s time for presents, but Jaden isn’t having it. He doesn’t want to sit to unwrap all of them, so Zayn decides they’ll just opening them after everyone is gone.

After cake the petting zoo is packing up to go. They put animals away before cleaning up all the poo the animals left behind, then finally taking the fence down and saying goodbye to Jaden and getting their payment for being at the party.

The guests all start to leave once the petting zoo is gone. First Zayn’s family slowly goes, then Niall and Louis. Harry helps with getting the presents inside before he goes with Lou and Lux in tow. Liam’s family helps take the decorations down and Zayn oversees the bounce house being taken down.

Liam still has Jaden with him and when his family finally goes he says his goodbyes before he collapses onto the couch with Jaden cuddled into his chest.

Zayn comes over and puts an arm around Liam cuddling him into his side.

“Good day, yeah?” Zayn says.

“Yeah, just wish Jaden hadn’t gotten sick,” Liam replies.

Zayn kisses him on the head, “He still had fun. Everyone had a good time. I say it was the best third birthday ever.”

Liam gives Zayn a smile.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING WARNING WARNING
> 
> A new tag was added: RACISM
> 
> This chapter deals with racial profiling against Zayn. If you want to skip the chapter DO SO it will not affect you reading the next one.

After a relaxing month off they’re back on the road. This time it’s Japan and Australia. Liam’s looking forward to the beach since he’ll be able to surf and it’ll be Jaden’s first time at the beach. He just hopes Jaden likes the water as much as he does.

First they have to get through the flight. Twenty one hours on a plane with a child isn’t going to be easy. They know from experience with Lux and Brooklyn it can be a pain a few hours in.

Jaden’s carry on bag is filled with everything he could possibly wait. Toys, blankets, extra clothes, nappies (for when he’s asleep), food...anything and everything that he could want went into bag. They’ve got first class seats, so Jaden’s seat is a little pod that can be turned into a bed. It’s a god send since nap time for Jaden is the most important time of day for him.

At the airport Zayn takes care of getting Jaden through security while Liam takes care of their carry on bags. The line to get through security is a little backed up, so Zayn takes the time to have Jaden take off his jacket and shoes, so they don’t hold up the line when it’s their turn.

“Tickets and ID,” the security guy says when they get to the front.

Zayn hands over his passport with his ticket as well as Jaden’s. The guy looks at Zayn’s passport checking off what he needs before going to look at Jaden’s.

“One moment,” the guy says and calls over another security guard.

They talk quietly for a moment before the one looking at stuff nods, “Please step aside.”

“Why?” Zayn asks.

“Please sir step aside. Someone will be with you in a moment,” the security guard replies.

Zayn looks back at Liam who just shrugs.

Zayn leans over to talk to Jaden, “Stay with Daddy okay? I’ve got to go talk to the security guard for a moment.”

Jaden nods.

Zayn moves over to the side and a new security guard comes over, “This way, please.”

Zayn walks behind the guy and is led into a room.

“Have a seat,” the guy says and leaves.

Zayn sits with a sigh. He takes out his phone to tell Liam what’s going on.

_I’ve been taken to a room!!!_

_Are you ok?????_

_NO!!! I don’t know what’s happening_

_I’ll have Paul hang back._

_Just make sure Jaden’s fine._

_He is...playing with Lux_

There’s a knock on the door before a woman enters with another man.

“Mr. Malik,” she says and sits across from him.

“Why am I here?” Zayn asks.

“One of our security guards alerted us that you had a child with you,” the woman replies.

“Yeah, my son,” Zayn says.

She writes something down, “He said that you two didn’t have the same last name and the child didn’t look like you.”

“He’s adopted!” Zayn yells.

“Mr. Malik, please calm down,” the woman says.

“I won’t calm down! I haven’t done anything wrong!” Zayn yells back.

“Sir if you please calm down. You’ll be released sooner,” the guy says.

Zayn gives him a murderous look, but doesn’t say anything.

“You said you adopted the child? How long ago?” the woman asks.

“Ten months,” Zayn replies.

“And you adopted him with...” the woman leads him.

“My husband, Liam Payne,” Zayn says before she can ask his name.

She nods and writes it down, “So you and your husband adopted the child together?”

Zayn rolls his eyes, “Obviously!”

“One moment,” the woman says and leaves the room.

Zayn looks at the guy still in there with him, “It’s because my son is white isn’t it? Because I’m not the same skin color as him you pulled me thinking I was trying to kidnap him! Isn’t it!”

“I can’t answer that,” the guy said.

Zayn huffs.

The woman comes back a few minutes later, “You’re free to go.”

Zayn gets up from his seat and grabs his stuff without saying anything to them. He walks down the hall he came and is greeted with Paul talking to a security guard.

“Paul!” Zayn says when he sees the man.

“Zayn thank God!” Paul says.

“Let’s go. I want to see my family,” Zayn says and is already walking to the waiting area.

When he gets into the room where the rest of the band and entourage are he moves quickly over to Liam and hugs him close.

“Are you okay, babe?” Liam asks.

Zayn shakes his head against his shoulder, “No really, but I am now.”

Liam holds him closer, “Do you want to talk about it.”

“They took me away because they thought I was trying to kidnap Jaden just because we don’t look alike,” Zayn tells him.

“Oh babe,” Liam says, “Why would they do that?”

“Because we aren’t the same skin color,” Zayn replies.

Liam squeezes him tighter, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“Not your fault,” Zayn replies.

“But Paul got you out?” Liam asks.

“I don’t know. I kinda yelled at the lady who was talking to me once I figured out why I was there, then she left and when she came back she said I was free to go,” Zayn explains.

“I was so scared,” Liam says.

“Me too,” Zayn says back.

They hold onto each other for a few more minutes before Zayn pulls away and goes to hug Jaden.

“Papa you’re here!” Jaden says happily.

“Yeah, yeah I’m here,” Zayn replies.

“Why did you have to go?” Jaden asks.

Zayn gives him a weak smile, “Because they wanted to tell me about all the bad guys. I helped them get rid of them.”

Jaden’s face lights up, “Rwally?”

“Yep, and now we can fly without the bad guys coming to get us!” Zayn says.

* * *

A few hours into the flight Jaden’s passed out, after almost a meltdown when it took too long to find Ellie, his elephant. Ellie was at the bottom of the bag stuffed into the corner behind the emergency nappies.

Liam was sitting next to Niall while Zayn had the sit next to Jaden. They were two rows apart, but it felt like miles for Zayn.

Seeing that Jaden was fast he gets up and walks down the aisle to Liam.

“Hey babe,” Liam greets him.

“Hi,” Zayn says then looks over to Niall, “Can I switch seats with you for awhile? Jaden’s only sleeping.”

“Yeah mate no problem,” Niall says. He grabs his stuff and moves over Liam’s legs to go to get to his new seat.

“Thanks mate,” Zayn says as Niall walks by.

Zayn takes Niall’s seat and turns to talk to Liam, “I...I think from now on you should take Jaden through security.”

“Why? Because of today. It won’t happen again. Paul’s getting it sorted,” Liam replies.

“Not just today, but I’ve noticed for a while now that people look at me weird if I’m holding him or around him,” Zayn says.

“Babe...don’t be like that,” Liam says.

“You know and I know that just because I’m not like you people are going to stare at me with our son. I felt so humiliated today,” Zayn confesses, “I was so scared that I wouldn’t be able to see you or Jaden again.”

Liam moves from his pod to sit, uncomfortably but he didn’t care, next to Zayn in his seat. He puts an arm around him, “No...No don’t ever say that.”

Zayn puts his head down on Liam’s shoulder and puts an arm around his waist to bring closer, “I was so scared.”

Liam kisses his forehead and shushes him, “You had a right to be. They can’t just take you without you not knowing what was happening. I was scared too. Jaden didn’t know what was happening and he kept asking me if he could go with you.”

Zayn sniffs trying not to cry, but a few tears leak out. Liam holds him closer and lets him have his break down.

“I-I’m sorry,” Zayn says through his tears.

“Shh, don’t have to apologize,” Liam says.

They sit wrapped up in each other as best they can until Zayn moves and wipes his face with the back of his hand. He gives Liam a weak smile, “God I made a mess of your jacket.”

Liam wipes his cheeks with his thumbs, “It’s fine...I just want to know that you’re going to be okay.”

Zayn nods, “Yeah...yeah I think I am.”

Liam gives him a kiss that Zayn eagerly returns.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something more lighthearted after the last chapter...enjoy!

Beach day in Australia is heaven. Liam and Louis go out early to surf when the crowds won’t be there and they can have the beach mostly to themselves. Zayn was going to bring Jaden later in the day for a beach picnic and time to play in the water.

Out on the water Liam feels free. There’s nothing but him, his board, and the water. He doesn’t have to think about the tour, or home, or anything but the waves and that’s what he loves about the water. Louis is with him, but mostly they’re off surfing in two different directions.

Liam catches a nice wave and rides it out to the almost where the water breaks with the sand. He hops off the board before he gets to the sand. He falls into the water, but quickly gets back up and shakes his head to get the water off his face and hair.

When he opens his eyes he sees Zayn walking down to the beach with Jaden in his arms. He smiles and leaves the water to greet them.

“Hey, there’s my two favorite people!” Liam happily says.

“Hi babe,” Zayn greets.

“Daddy!” Jaden yells and bounces in Zayn’s arms.

“Hi baby!” Liam says to Jaden.

When they meet Liam gives Zayn a quick kiss before kissing Jaden on the cheek.

“You’re all wet,” Zayn comments when Liam tries to hug him.

“I’ve been the water all morning,” Liam deadpans.

Zayn rolls his eyes, “Where should I set everything up?”

“There’s an umbrella over there,” Liam points to, “Security have cleared the area for the most part.”

Zayn looks over and sees a large area roped off with security tape. There’s a beach umbrella set up in the sand with towels and two bags set under it.

“No fans or paps near by to scare Jaden,” Liam adds.

“Good...yeah,” Zayn says still nervous.

“Security said they’ll be close by the whole time you’re out here. Paps won’t be close enough to get good pictures, but you know they have those lenses that zoom in like a billion times, so pictures will be taken, but if we’re good we can probably not get Jaden’s face shown,” Liam tells Zayn.

“I know. I just...never mind...Come on Jaden lets go sit and have lunch,” Zayn says and starts walking over to the umbrella.

Once there Liam pulls his wet suit down so he’s only half covered with it. Zayn puts the bag he brought down and takes out two towels to place on the sand. Jaden tries to help, but mostly gets sand on his towel, so Zayn is left to shake it out before placing it again.

“What did you bring for lunch?” Liam asks.

“Sandwiches and fruit,” Zayn replies. He pulls out three bags each with a sandwich in it. He hands Liam his sandwich before taking out Jaden’s and handing it to the little boy.

“Thank you,” Jaden says as he takes the sandwich.

Zayn smiles, “You’re welcome.”

They eat in silence. The waves crash against the sand making them have a relaxing background noise. Sadly it’s not so relaxing as they sit there to eat because the fans scream every so often for them to turn and wave or try to get them to come over to sign an autograph. A couple even shout Jaden’s name which makes the little boy frown when he looks up to see girls he doesn’t know yell his name.

“Almost done?” Liam asks Jaden.

“No,” Jaden replies, “I want apple.”

“What do you say?” Zayn asks as he puts his hand in their bag to grab one.

“Apple please,” Jaden says.

“Here you go,” Zayn says and hands it over.

“Thank you,” Jaden replies.

“You’re welcome,” Zayn says.

After Jaden eats half his apple he’s ready to go in the water. Zayn is nervous to let him go in, but Liam reassures him that he won’t go into the water too deep with him. Zayn still isn’t convinced but he lets Liam take Jaden into the water.

He watches as Liam takes Jaden by the hand and walks with him to the edge where the water is breaking. Jaden laughs when the water comes up on his feet and it runs back.

After a while Zayn ventures out to them and puts his feet into the water.

“Do you want to make a sand castle?” Zayn asks his son when he gets to him and Liam.

“Yes!” Jaden yells in reply.

“You can go surf some more,” Zayn says to Liam.

“Nah, I want to spend time with my family,” Liam replies.

“You sure?” Zayn asks.

“Positive,” Liam says, “Come on let’s build a castle!”

Liam runs back to their stuff and grabs the pail and shovel that is stuffed in the bag Zayn brought. He goes back to Zayn and Jaden who are already digging in the sand with their hands to make a moat.

“Here’s a shovel,” Liam says to Jaden.

Jaden takes it and starts to use it to make the moat.

“What should I do?” Liam asks.

“Get some sand and water to start the castle tower,” Zayn replies not looking up from his digging.

“On it,” Liam says and moves to the wet sand. He packs it into the pail and when he returns he flips the pail over to make the first tower. It turns out perfectly.

“Can I do it?” Jaden asks pointing to the pail.

“Sure, come on. Let’s get more sand,” Liam says. He hands the pail over to his son.

They walk to the wet sand and Jaden uses his shovel to put the sand in the pail. It takes longer than when Liam did it, but Liam nor Zayn care. They let Jaden take as much time as he wants.

When the pail is full Jaden tries to lift it and grunts, “I can’t do it. Too heavy!”

“I’ve got it,” Liam says and easily takes the pail in hand.

They walk back to Zayn, who’s almost done with the moat and Liam puts the pail down.

“Where do you want it?” Liam asks.

Jaden thinks it over, “There.” He points at a random spot.

“Got it,” Liam says. He flips the pail over, “Come on...come pat the bottom so the sand sticks.”

Jaden lights up and happily goes over to the pail. He hits the bottom with his hand and when he’s done Liam pulls it up and the new tower is standing there.

“Great job!” Zayn gushes.

“Again?” Jaden asks Liam.

“Yep, come on,” Liam replies.

They end up with a castle that has randomly placed towers, but to Jaden it’s the coolest thing ever. When they’re done Zayn runs over to their bag to grab his phone. He goes back to the castle and takes a picture of it with Jaden.

“Great job, buddy!” Zayn says, “Now you know what comes next?”

Jaden shakes his head.

“You get to knock it down!” Zayn says.

“NO!” Jaden cries.

Zayn pauses, “No? But that’s the fun part.

Jaden’s got tears in his eyes, “No...keep it up!”

“Okay...it’s okay. No knocking it down,” Zayn says and takes Jaden in his arms.

Liam rubs Jaden’s back, “No one’s going to knock it down.”

Jaden sniffs, “No one?”

“Nope. It’ll stay up forever,” Liam replies. He knows that the water will come and wash it away, but why tell Jaden that.

Jaden lays his head down on Zayn’s shoulder, “Castle building is hard.”

Zayn chuckles, “Yeah...so how about we go back to the room and take a nap?”

“Okay,” Jaden sighs out.

“You going to stay out here?” Zayn asks Liam.

Liam looks to the water and doesn’t see Louis, “Nah, I’ve had enough for today. A nap sounds good.”

Zayn smiles, “Family nap time.”


	11. Chapter 11

Tokyo was going to be a long week of four shows letting the boys once again stay in the same hotel for more than a night. Liam had already made plans for their day off to go to Disneyland Tokyo with Jaden since they missed going while in California. When he had told Jaden the little boy was so excited that he couldn’t wait and kept asking his dads when they were going. Zayn finally broke down and made a countdown calendar so Jaden could see how many days until Disneyland.

The morning of their Disneyland trip Jaden had woken up early and climbed out of the hotel crib, which he was getting too big for anyway, and went to the calendar that was set up on the coffee table in the suite’s living room.

Jaden pulled the number 1 off the calendar and revealed Mickey Mouse which meant one thing...today was the day.

“We going to Disneyland!” Jaden yelled at the top of his lungs.

He runs into the room and jumps on Liam and Zayn’s bed, “Disneyland, Disneyland. Wake up! We going to Disneyland today!”

Liam grumbles and cracks an eye open to see Jaden jumping on the bed, “Baby it’s too early to go. They’re not even open yet. Come lay down for a bit.”

“No! We have to get ready. Disneyland!” Jaden counters.

Liam sighs, “They’re not open yet. Mickey is still sleeping, so you should too.”

Jaden thinks about it and falls over onto the bed and crawls up it to lay between Liam and Zayn, “Daddy when is Mickey awake?”

Liam looks over at the alarm clock on the nightstand, “Not for another two hours. Come on, come cuddle for a bit.”

Jaden moves over to get into Liam’s arms and settles down with his head on Liam’s arm. Liam kisses the top of his head before settling into bed as well and trying to fall back asleep.

* * *

When Jaden woke up again, this time by Liam waking him, he was even more excited to go to Disneyland. His mood was infectious and soon Liam and Zayn were all smiles and jumping around with Jaden getting ready to go.

As soon as breakfast was eaten and Jaden was cleaned up, Liam was on the phone with Paddy to let him know they were ready to go. They had decided they wanted to bring along at least one security member just in case things got out of hand.

Paddy met them at the car that was waiting for them outside the hotel and he greeted them with a smile, “Ready to go?”

“Disneyland! We go now!” Jaden yelled and bounced in his seat.

Paddy laughed, “One excited little boy we got here.”

* * *

When they got to Disneyland they were greeted by a tour guide that would take them around the park. She was dressed in a plaid skirt, knee high socks with black shoes, and a navy coat.

“Hello, welcome to Disneyland!” she greeted them, “My name is Natsuko and I’ll be your guide today.”

“Nice to meet you,” Liam says back and bows in greeting, “I’m Liam.”

“Liam,” Natsuko says.

“I’m Zayn,” Zayn says a bows as well.

“Zayn,” Natsuko says back.

“And this is our son, Jaden,” Liam says and tickles Jaden’s tummy to get him to smile.

“Jaden, nice to me you all,” Natsuko says.

Paddy speaks up, “I’m Paddy. I’m just here to as security. You don’t have to talk to me or anything. Just thought I’d introduce myself.”

Natsuko smiles and giggles, “Ok, Paddy...so should we go?”

They all nod and Natsuko turns to start walking away from the main gate. She talks to them a little about the park history and when they get to Cinderella Castle they stop to take a photo in front. Paddy takes the photo of the family with a camera he somehow has with him while Natsuko stands off to the stand.

“Should we go into Fantasy Land first?” Natsuko asks after the photo.

“Jaden what do you think?” Zayn asks.

“What’s there?” Jaden asks back.

Natsuko answers, “Winnie the Pooh, Peter Pan, and you fly with Dumbo.”

Jaden’s eyes light up, “I want to fly with Dumbo!”

Natsuko smiles, “Come on, this way.”

They walk through the castle and are into Fantasy Land where the colors are bright and the kids are laughing and running around. Natsuko is quick as she navigates them through the crowd and over to Dumbo.

She takes them through the exit and has them wait for the ride to end then goes to talk to one of the cast members. She comes back with a smile and leads them to one of the elephants.

“Enjoy your ride,” she says then walks away to let them ride.

Zayn’s on the inside with Jaden in the middle and Liam on the end closest to the opening of the elephant.

“Ready to fly?” Zayn asks Jaden as they wait for the cast members to do their last safety checks.

“Up high?” Jaden asks.

“As high as you want,” Zayn replies.

“We go way up high! To the moon!” Jaden exclaims.

Liam chuckles, “I don’t think we can go to the moon, but we’ll go as high as Dumbo let’s us.”

Jaden considers it, “And if Dumbo take us to the moon?”

“Then we go to the moon,” Liam says with a smile.

When the ride starts they let Jaden decide how high they go, which of course is the highest the ride will let you. They go round and round. They even wave to Paddy and Natsuko once as they pass them. Jaden is all smiles and when the ride ends he wants to go again.

“We have to let the other kids go first. We’ll come back later, yeah?” Liam tells his son.

Jaden sighs, “But I want to go now!”

“You have to share. You know how you share your toys? Well you have share the ride as well,” Liam replies.

Jaden thinks it over and his shoulder slump when he understands, “But we’ll come back later?”

“Promise,” Liam says.

Jaden takes his hand as they walk over to Paddy and Natsuko.

“Did you enjoy it?” Natsuko asks Jaden.

Jaden nods, “I want to go again. Daddy said later.”

Natsuko gives him a smile and nods her head, “I see. What do you want to go on now?”

Jaden shrugs, “I don’t know.”

“How about the carrousel?” Natsuko says and points to it since it’s right next to them.

Jaden looks over and sees the horses, “Yes! I wuv horses!”

Jaden pulls Liam with him as they move to the next ride. The line isn’t long, so Natsuko lets them wait in line rather than skip it. When they get on Jaden moves around looking for the right horse and when he picks the one he wants Liam puts him on it. He holds onto Jaden so he doesn’t fall off. Zayn decides he wants to ride a horse as well and gets on to the one next to Jaden.

“Paddy take a picture!” Zayn says to the man who’s just standing at pole ready to hold on for the ride.

Paddy lets go of the pole and walks over to Zayn taking his phone from him and gets a picture of the family.

“One of just me now,” Zayn says and poses for Paddy. Paddy shakes his head with a chuckle and takes the picture of Zayn.

As they go round and round and Jaden’s horse moves up and down they’re all smiles. Jaden giggles with glee as he is on the ride. When it’s over they get off and Jaden says he has to wee. Natsuko points to where the restroom is and Liam takes Jaden by his hand to take him while Zayn and Paddy stay behind.

“What else is here?” Zayn asks Natsuko as they wait for Liam and Jaden to return.

“Small World, Peter Pan, Snow White, Pinocchio, Winnie the Pooh, The Haunted Mansion, and the tea cups,” Natsuko lists off.

“Jaden will want to go on Small World, but I maybe I can get Liam to take him while Paddy and I go on Haunted Mansion,” Zayn says to both Natsuko and Paddy.

Natsuko nods, “Whatever you want to do.”

“Paddy what do say?” Zayn asks.

Paddy shrugs, “I’ll do whatever you want.”

Zayn smiles, “Hopefully Liam agrees.”

Liam comes back with Jaden, “What is the plan now?”

“Well Natsuko said Small World is here, so you and Jaden can go on it if you want, while Paddy and I go ride Haunted Mansion,” Zayn tells Liam.

Liam’s face falls, “But it’s family time. We said we’d go on all the rides together.”

Zayn sighs, “I know, babe, but I’m going to be honest I don’t want to ride around on Small World. Jaden’s too young for the Haunted Mansion and it’ll scare him. So can we please do it like this? Just this time.”

Liam sighs and looks at Jaden, “Fine, but no other rides will you skip.”

Zayn kisses his cheek, “Thanks love.”

Natsuko guides the group over to Small World first to get Liam and Jaden on a boat. Jaden asks why Zayn isn’t going to go with him and Liam explains he doesn’t like boats, which for Jaden is a good enough of an answer. Once they’re boat is off the dock Natsuko takes off with Zayn and Paddy to Haunted Mansion.

While on Small World Jaden’s face lights up as the song repeats itself in all the languages. Liam watches his son try to sing along, but doesn’t know the words other than “it’s a small world after all.”

After the ride ends, Liam carries Jaden off the platform to the exit where Natsuko is wait with Zayn and Paddy.

“How was your ride?” Liam asks Zayn.

Zayn smiles, “It was good. Maybe later we can go on together.”

Liam shrugs, “We’ll see.”

They go on Peter Pan, Snow White, and Pinocchio all before Jaden asks to have lunch. Natsuko suggests the Queen of Hearts Banquet Hall that has a little bit of everything. Liam and Zayn agree and she walks them there.

Once in line for food Liam decides he wants a salad with chicken, while Zayn gets rotisserie chicken. They get Jaden the children’s meal. 

The place is packed with other families, but Natsuko easily finds them a table that’s not with the main crowd and is easy for them to blend into the crowd.

Jaden eats his lunch like it’s his last meal and more than once Zayn is telling him to slow down. They make conversation with Natsuko about the park and where they should go next. She suggests Toontown should their next stop so they could meet Mickey and Minnie. Jaden’s face lights up when he hears their names and once he does he can’t stop talking about meeting them. He starts to get impatient now that he knows he’s going to meet the famous mouse, but Liam and Zayn both tell him that he needs to wait until everyone is done.

Once lunch is over they walk to Toontown. natsuko leads them straight over to Mickey’s meet and greet spot. She talks to the cast member who nods and they’re led to a quiet spot where no one is.

Mickey comes out and Jaden smiles, “Mickey!”

Mickey of course loves the attention and shakes Jaden’s hand. Jaden talks to him and Mickey gestures along to answer him. They take a photo with Zayn holding Jaden so they’re all in the photo.

“Thank Mickey! You’re the bestest!” Jaden says as they get ready to leave the mouse.

Mickey acts like he’s embarrassed and waves to Jaden as he watches them leave.

After Mickey they go over to Tomorrowland where they ride the Monsters Inc. Ride, and Buzz Lightyear’s Astro Blasters. Liam likes the astro blasters because he and Paddy get into a competition to see how can get the higher score in their cart. Liam pouts when he loses, but Zayn kisses him better.

After they head over Adventureland, where the Jungle Cruise, Pirates of the Caribbean, and the train are. Jaden loves the Jungle Cruise, so they ride it a second time since it’s a calm ride. After they go on Pirates. Jaden gets scared at the first drop and whimpers into Liam’s side. Liam soothes him saying it was right. Zayn points out to him all the pirate treasure when it comes into view and Jaden perks up.

The train ride is nice and Jaden falls asleep during it. Zayn takes over carrying him since Liam’s been doing it for most of the day.

“Is there anything you want to do while he’s asleep?” Zayn asks.

Natsuko answers for him, “Big Thunder mountain is not too far. It’s not a ride for little children, so that might be fun.”

Liam nods, “I like that.”

When they get to Big Thunder Zayn says he’ll wait on the bench outside the exit while Liam, Paddy, and Natsuko on it. Paddy makes sure Zayn will be fine without him and Zayn tells him he will, so Paddy agrees to go to on the ride as well.

Zayn closes his eyes as he sits on the bench. He’s tried from the day as well, but they promised to stay until the fireworks show.

He doesn’t know that he’s so tired that when he’s woken up it’s by Liam soothing a hand down his cheek. He grumbles.

“Hey babe, have a nice nap?” Liam asks.

“Hmm,” Zayn replies. He yawns.

“We can leave if you want. Jaden’s passed out and you fell asleep for the fifteenth minutes we were gone,” Liam tells his husband.

“Mhm, no...it’s fine. Just can we go on something relaxing?” Zayn asks.

Natsuko interjects, “Mark Twain riverboat?”

“That sounds nice,” Zayn says.

“Let me take Jaden,” Liam says and moves to take his son from Zayn.

“I’m good. I can hold him,” Zayn replies.

They get on the boat and sit in the chairs that are on the lower deck. Zayn cuddles Jaden close as they go around in the water. Jaden wakes when they’re almost to the dock and he cuddles close to Zayn because he’s still tired.

“Have a nice nap?” Zayn asks him.

Jaden yawns, “Yeah.”

“It’s almost time for dinner. Would you like to get something to eat then wait for the fireworks?” Liam asks Jaden when he sees that he’s awake.

Jaden nods, “‘m hungry.”

Natsuko once again suggests a place to eat and leads them there. This time it’s burger and fries. Zayn finds a chicken sandwich on the menu while Liam is being adventurous gets the chili burger. Jaden wants chicken nuggets, which is one of the two options on the kids menu.

After dinner they go see the Country Bear Theater to see the show that the bears put on. Jaden loves it and dances along to the music.

* * *

When the firework show finally happens Natsuko gets them a seat in the best spot right by the castle. They can see the fireworks in the sky as well as see the castle lit up. It’s a beautiful show and Jaden loves watching it from atop Liam’s shoulders.

After the show as the crowd starts to thin out with everyone leaving they decide to go to the store to get something for Jaden. They bid Natsuko goodbye and tell her thank you for the day before they go shopping.

Jaden is in heaven with all the toys, but Zayn and Liam limited his spending to one toy, so it’s hard for Jaden to pick what he wants. They go around the store twice. Stopping at the display of mickey ears to pick up a pair of Woody ears for Liam. They’re the children ears, but that doesn’t stop Zayn from buying them for him and getting his name on the back.

Finally Jaden decides on a stuffed mickey dressed as a sailor.

Zayn makes Liam wear the ears he bought him and he takes a picture of him in them saving it as his lock screen photo.

Jaden falls asleep again in the car and when they get back to their room Liam gets him undressed and into his bed with Mickey by his side.

Zayn comes up behind Liam wrapping his arms around his waist, “Good day?”

Liam kisses Zayn’s cheek, “Best day."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas in May...well when it was posted, not actual Christmas celebration in May. haha

Being home from tour is a relief. They’re finished until at least next March when rehearsals for the next tour start, but for now they can be at home and get back to a semi normal life. It’s also Christmas, Jaden’s first proper Christmas since they adopted him.

Last Christmas Jaden had just gotten to them two weeks prior, so they weren’t totally ready to give Jaden a full Christmas. He was still a young two and scared being in their house after living with the same foster family for the last year.

This year though they planned to go all out. Liam had called his mum and gotten her to agree to come down to cook Christmas dinner with Zayn’s mum for their families. Liam’s father agreed to dress like Santa and bring Jaden a gift on Christmas Eve before Santa “left” to go bring gifts to the other children.

The only problem was Liam and Zayn agreeing on gifts. Liam wanted to get Jaden everything he had asked for on his list, while Zayn suggested they only get him a few things. He didn’t want to spoil Jaden. In the end they agreed to get him a few things from the list as well as hand the list over to their families letting them know what hadn’t been bought by Zayn and Liam.

The morning of Christmas Eve was calm. Jaden was watching Frosty the Snowman on TV while Liam was texting his sister to make sure she had gotten the Santa suit he had rented for their father. Zayn was in the kitchen making sure everything was there for their mums that would get there the next morning.

“Papa!” Jaden yells as he runs into the kitchen, “Papa when’s Santa going to be here?”

“I told you tonight while you’re asleep. Why don’t you go ask Daddy to show you the map of where Santa is so you know when he’s suppose to be here?” Zayn replies. They hadn’t told him that “Santa” was coming later that night.

“Daddy!” Jaden yells as he runs to talk to Liam.

* * *

Later that night Jaden is already in his pyjamas when there’s a knock on the door. Jaden looks up as Liam moves to the door and smiles when he sees who it is.

“Jaden you have a visitor!” Liam happily says and steps aside to let the person at the door come into their house.

Jaden is confused until he sees Santa and his eyes grow big, “Santa? What you doing here?”

Santa smiles, “I came to give you a gift before you go to bed.”

Jaden gasps, “Rwelly?”

Santa chuckles, “Yes. I heard you’ve been a good boy this year, so I wanted to give you a special gift.”

Jaden jumps up and down in excitement, “Pwease...gift now?”

Santa reaches into the red bag he has and takes out a wrapped gift. He hands it to Jaden who takes it over to the rug in front of the TV before he opens it.

His face lights up when he unwraps a Buzz Lightyear and screams with excitement, “I lwv it!”

Jaden jumps up and runs over to Santa hugging him tightly, “You knew what I wanted! Thank you!”

Santa hugs him back, “You’re welcome.”

“Jaden lets get a photo with Santa before he leaves,” Liam says.

Santa picks Jaden up and Liam takes the photo of a smiling Jaden with Santa. Santa puts Jaden down and says goodbye before he leaves.

Jaden happily goes back to the Buzz Lightyear that he got and plays with him until it’s bed time.

“Will Santa be back later?” Jaden asks as Liam and Zayn tuck him in.

“Yes, but you have to go to bed,” Zayn replies.

Jaden sighs, “Are cookies out?”

Liam nods, “Of course and a glass of milk.”

“Car’ots?” Jaden asks.

“His reindeer will be well fed as well,” Liam replies.

Jaden sleepily nods, “Night.”

Liam leans over a kisses his forehead and Zayn does the same, “Night baby.”

* * *

The next morning Jaden wakes Liam and Zayn up by jumping on their bed. Liam takes Jaden out of the room to make tea as Zayn tries to wake up.

“Did Santa come?” Jaden asks as they walk to the kitchen.

“We’ll have to see after the water is on,” Liam replies.

Jaden bounces in his arms as he gets impatient. Liam lets him down when they get to the kitchen. Jaden tries to stay where he is, but he really wants to see if Santa came, so he slowly makes his way to the doorway to peek.

Zayn blocks him though as he walks in and picks him up, “Morning bug.”

“Mornin’,” Jaden replies. He doesn’t get to see anything once Zayn takes him back into the kitchen to greet Liam.

Once the tea is served Zayn and Liam let Jaden go see if Santa came. Jaden yells happily when he sees all the presents under the tree.

“He came!” Jaden yells. He runs over to see if the cookies and carrots were eaten, “He liked the cookies! And the car’ots are gone!”

Liam smiles, “That’s good. I’m sure the reindeer were happy for a snack.”

Jaden runs back over to the presents and picks one up. He can’t read to see who’s it for, so he asks Zayn who says it’s for him.

“Can I open it?” Jaden asks.

“Why don’t we get all the presents sorted first then you can open them,” Zayn suggests.

Liam scoffs, “Let him open his presents.”

Zayn gives him a look, “We should be teach him some manners.”

Liam rolls his eyes, “It’s Christmas! Let him do what he wants.”

Zayn relents since he doesn’t want to fight in front of Jaden. Jaden is the middle of the presents looking through them looking for his name and when he thinks he finds one he puts it away from the others.

Liam and Zayn help him figure out where each presents goes where even though Jaden wants to pretend all the presents are for him.

Once all the presents are sorted Jaden digs into his pile. Liam and Zayn takes photos here and there of Jaden opening his presents. When he gets to his last one there’s wrapping paper everywhere with a bow or two stuck to Jaden’s face, but he doesn’t seem to care.

“You should open a present,” Zayn says to Liam once Jaden is finished.

“You first,” Liam replies.

Zayn shakes his head, “You go.”

Liam picks up a small wrapped present and shakes it like he’s trying to figure out what it is. Zayn rolls his eyes with a smile.

Liam takes the wrapping off the present and opens it to see it’s a rolex box. His eyes go big and he opens the box to find the watch he’s had his eye on since before tour but didn’t get because he didn’t want it to get lost or stolen.

“Babe,” Liam says at a lost for words. He moves over to give Zayn a kiss.

“You like it? It’s the right one?” Zayn asks after the kiss.

“It’s perfect,” Liam replies. He takes the watch out of it’s box and puts it on his wrist. He smiles when he looks at it sitting on his arm, “Perfect...thank you.”

Zayn smiles bigger, “I’m glad you like it.”

Liam looks up from the watch, “Open you gift now.”

Zayn takes a box from the small pile of presents. He takes his time taking the wrapping off, which annoys Liam but Zayn doesn’t let it faze him. He looks down at the box and inside is a set of very expensive drawing pens.

“Are they the right ones? I looked at the ones you have and just got those,” Liam asks since Zayn hasn’t said anything.

“They’re right. Just overwhelmed...you got me the best and biggest set they have,” Zayn replies.

Liam blushes, “I just thought you should have all the colors.”

Zayn pushes into his lap and kisses him, “Thank you.”

Liam kisses him again, “You’re welcome.”

They open the rest of their presents that are from the boys, Paul, Lou, and Jaden. They give Jaden kisses on his cheeks thanking him for the gifts from him.

After Zayn texts him mum to let her know she came over to start dinner and moves into the kitchen to make breakfast.

An hour later Zayn’s mum is there and telling the boys to stay out of kitchen.

Liam tells his mum to get there quickly so she can help Tricia. She replies that she’s already on her way.

After Liam’s mum is over they’re banned from breathing in the direction of the kitchen and told to stay out for the rest of the day. The boys argue that they have to have lunch at some point, but their mums argue back that Christmas dinner will be at 4.30, so they can have a snack if they need anything before.

* * *

The rest of their families show up at four. Liam’s sisters going over to see Jaden who’s been playing with all his new presents the whole day. Zayn’s sisters go into the kitchen to see if the mums need help, but are shooed out quickly and end up in the living room as well.

When dinner is ready they go over to the table that Zayn and Liam had set up earlier in the day. Yaser and Geoff taking the ends of the table while everyone else takes their seats around the sides.

Tricia and Karen come out of the kitchen with matching smiles and the platter with the Christmas turkey and the gravy.

“Who gets to cut it?” Karen asks taking her seat next to Geoff.

Geoff raises a hand to point at Yaser, “You can do it.”

Yaser shakes his head, “Be my guest.”

Geoff laughs it off, “No, please Yaser you can cut it.”

They friendly argue until Tricia and Karen make a decision that Liam will do it. He looks up with huge eyes and he swallows the lump in his throat.

“A-are you sure? I’ve never done it,” Liam says.

Tricis and Karen nod their heads, “Go ahead honey,” Karen says and hands him the knife and fork to carve the turkey.

Liam stands up and swallows again. He puts the fork into the turkey and then cuts a piece of it off. It’s not bad and he hands it over to Zayn to take.

Geoff ends up finishing up the carving because Liam’s not sure how to it and Yaser, as well as Geoff, want dark meat.

Once everyone has food they eat and talk about their day. Zayn’s sisters are happy to tell him about all the things they’re parents had gotten them and Liam’s sisters talk about their boyfriends families they were with that morning before coming to theirs.

They open the Christmas crackers then go around reading the jokes that came in each. Liam puts the tissue crown from his cracker on Jaden who is happy to wear it and doesn’t want to take it off even though it’s a little too big for him.

After dinner is presents and Jaden gets excited all over again. This time though Jaden has to wait until everyone has their presents and they go around each opening one present before they can open another.

Jaden passes out once all the presents are open and they decided it’s time to say good night. Zayn kisses his mother on the cheek thanking her for dinner then hugs his sisters.

Liam thanks his father for playing Santa the night before and Geoff only smiles and says it was fun.

After their families are gone they go back into the living room and pick up any the little trash that wasn’t picked up after presents. They straighten up the presents that are under the tree and won’t be moved until the next day.

“I’ll put him to bed,” Zayn says picking up Jaden whose sound asleep on the floor with an arm wrapped around the Buzz Lightyear he had gotten the day before.

“I’ll be up in a minute. Want to check the kitchen,” Liam answers.

Zayn nods and heads to Jaden’s room.

Putting Jaden to bed while he’s still asleep is difficult, but Zayn does it. He takes the tissue crown off Jaden’s head and places it on top of the dresser. After Jaden’s Christmas sweater comes off and finally his jeans. Zayn gets his pyjamas on quickly and places the sleeping boy in his bed, tucking in the covers over his shoulders.

Zayn turns around and sees Liam at the door smiling.

“Merry Christmas,” Zayn whispers. He puts his arms around Liam’s waist and kisses him.

Liam sighs happily, “Merry Christmas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Zayn doesn't celebrate Christmas, but for this he does just because it's Jaden. Also from what I've seen Zayn doesn't celebrate many Muslim holidays (at least from what I've seen) but I will try to find one that Zayn can celebrate with Jaden so he can show Jaden other holidays other than the Christian ones. :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn gets a chance to show Jaden the Muslim holiday, Eid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I'm not Muslim I had to look up Eid and how it is celebrated. I did some research about it and feel like I did an good job at writing what it is and how it is celebrated. If anything is wrong I am sorry.
> 
> Also this takes place at some point on tour. I feel like it's before chapter 4 (the flu) so it's about June/July. Eid doesn't always land in the same time every year, so it is going back in the time line since we just had Christmas. Anyway I think that's all. Hope you enjoy it!

Zayn hasn’t celebrated Eid in a while. Between touring and starting a family he hasn’t had time to celebrate the breaking of fasting, another thing he hasn’t done in years, so now that Jaden is here he thinks it’ll be the perfect time to bring back some of the Eid traditions.

He and Liam discussed holidays they wanted to celebrate with Jaden since they came from two different religious backgrounds. Liam celebrated Christmas and Easter, while Zayn celebrated Eid and Mawlid, the prophet Muhammad’s birthday. As soon as Zayn mentioned it Liam agreed instantly that it was important for Jaden to learn the Muslim holidays as well as the Christian ones. They were from two different backgrounds, so it was only fair their son would learn both.

Now that Eid was upon them, Zayn was running around getting everything ready. He had his mother email him all the recipes she and his Daadi (grandmother) will be cooking for their Eid celebration. He gave the list of recipes over to their chef and she just nodded her head and said she’d have everything ready.

Zayn had invited all the boys, the band, their security team, and a few others were all invited to Eid. They were also told it was traditional to bring gifts to the children. The gifts were toys or games that were in some way Muslim or they could always give money. Everyone nodded in agreement then went back to doing what they needed to do to get ready for Eid.

* * *

The morning of Eid Zayn woke up first, a rarity, and got breakfast ready. The sun wasn’t yet up, so it was almost calming to be up getting breakfast ready. Truthfully since Eid was the end of Ramadan, the fasting month, it was customary to eat before the sun was up. The last breakfast of Ramadan/the morning of Eid was suppose to be sweet. Zayn had gotten a custard for breakfast since he didn’t have the right foods to make something more fun.

Getting the custard into bowls for him, Liam, and Jaden, he put the bowls onto a tray and went to the bedroom where Liam and Jaden were still asleep. It was still early, but he wanted to start the Eid celebration.

Going over to Liam he swept away the hair on his forehead and touched him until he woke up.

“Mhm, what time is it?” Liam sleepily asks.

“Still early, but it’s Eid and we have to eat before the sun comes up,” Zayn explains.

Liam grumbles into his pillow and tries to turn over to go back to sleep, but Zayn wouldn’t let him, “Come up. It’s breakfast time!”

Liam grumbles again, turns over to give Zayn a death stare, but gets up and stumbles to the bathroom.

Getting Jaden up is hard as well. He’s still knocked out in his crib with his blanket and Ellie kicked into the corners of the crib. He picks up his son and rocks him whispering to him softly, “Come on bug, time to get up...it’s Eid. We have lots to do today.”

Jaden rubs his head against Zayn’s shoulder, but doesn’t wake. Zayn keeps trying, but Jaden isn’t waking.

Liam comes back into the room and smiles at what he sees, “Trying to wake him?”

Zayn nods, “Yeah, but someone is more stubborn than his daddy.”

Liam chuckles, “Let him sleep. He gets so grumpy when he doesn’t have enough.”

“But it’s Eid. We have to eat before the sun comes up,” Zayn weakly protests.

“Babe, we’re up. I don’t think Jaden not being up will hurt things,” Liam replies.

Zayn knows Liam is right, so he gently puts Jaden back in his crib and covers him back up with the blanket.

“I’ve got custard,” Zayn announces once Jaden’s down.

“Custard? For breakfast?” Liam is confused.

Zayn hands him a bowl, “You’re suppose to have something sweet. I didn’t have anything to make something better, so custard it is.”

Liam takes a spoonful of his custard into his mouth and moans around it, “You didn’t tell me you found the best tasting custard ever.”

Zayn gives him a smile and ducks his head, “You’re welcome.”

They eat the rest of their custard and once done Liam begs to go back to sleep. Zayn sighs, but agrees. He’s tried as well since he got up early enough to do Eid breakfast.

* * *

The rest of the day is spent lazing around and getting ready for Eid dinner. They had gotten one of the hotel conference rooms booked to have dinner in a big enough space for everyone as well as gotten extra help for their chef so she could make all the food.

When they went down to the room to have dinner they were surprised to find all the tables made up with place settings for everyone as well as some decorations hung up.

Lou comes up to them with a smile, “I wasn’t sure if you decorate for Eid, but I thought it wouldn’t hurt.”

Zayn shakes his head, “It’s great. Thank you.”

Zayn lets Jaden down from his arms to go play with Lux. He moves over to the food to see if anything is out yet. There’s nothing in the warmers, so he goes in search of the food.

“Babe where are you going?” Liam asks.

“I want to check on food,” Zayn replies and goes on his way.

He finds the food in another room being warmed and finished. He opens the lids to the pans to find chicken and when he does he steals a piece.

“As good as your mother’s?” their chef asks.

Zayn turns with the piece of chicken still in his mouth. He nods, “Really good.”

She smiles, “Good, not get out of here so we can finish up. We’ll have food in the dining room in half an hour.

Zayn steals another piece of chicken before he goes back to where everyone else is. He sees that everyone has started to arrive, so he goes to greet them.

“Thanks for coming,” Zayn says in greeting.

Niall rolls his eyes, “Where else would I be? There’s food, I’m there.”

Zayn smiles, “Of course here only for the food.”

Once everyone has arrived and food is now in the warmers in the room Zayn stands to make a quick speech, “Thanks everyone for coming. Eid is special to me, so having you all here is a delight. Um, so yeah hope you enjoy dinner. It’s all the recipes my mum and Daadi, uh gran, will be making for Eid.”

After his speech everyone gets up to get in line to get food. Thankfully they’ve made it two lines around the table, so it goes fast and people are sitting down to eat.

Zayn is at a table with the boys, of course, and seeing them enjoying themselves makes him all warm inside.

“Do you like dinner?” Zayn asks Jaden.

Jaden looks up from picking at his food, “What that?” he says pointing to something on his plate.

“It’s rice,” Zayn replies. It’s not traditional looking rice because there’s spices in it so he can see why Jaden’s not too sure about it.

“Rwce?” Jaden replies.

“Yeah, it’s good,” Zayn replies and takes a bite of his own to show Jaden it’s okay to eat.

Jaden takes his spoon and gets a little on it before putting it into his mouth. He seems to like it because he takes more of it onto his spoon and puts it into his mouth.

After dinner it’s dessert and their chef did not skimp on it. She made Kheer and cake giving everyone some of each. Zayn eats it all up and when he’s done he has to sit back because he ate so much.

“I can’t move,” Zayn groans.

Niall agrees, “That was one of the best meals I’ve ever had. Can we have it every night?”

“More!” Jaden says hitting his empty cake plate.

“No more,” Liam replies.

Zayn overrides him, “It’s Eid he can have as much as he wants.”

Liam rolls his eyes, “You’re going to be the one up with him tonight since he’s having all that sugar.”

Zayn shrugs, “I don’t care.”

Jaden gets his second piece of cake and shares it with Lux, who had come over to see if he wanted to play now that dinner was over.

“What else happens on Eid?” Harry asks.

“You can go pray and here the Imam speak, but that’s during the day. Mostly it’s just a celebration to end the Ramadan. After not eating for a month it’s a nice way to unwind and eat,” Zayn replies.

“That’s it? Just food?” Niall asks, “I think I love Eid even more.”

“Nah, it’s not just about food, but that’s the easiest way to explain it,” Zayn replies.

“And what about presents? You said something about that,” Harry asks.

Of course somehow Jaden heard the word presents and comes running over, “Presents? For me?”

Zayn leans down and kisses his cheek, “Yes for you and Lux.”

Jaden’s face lights up, “Lux! Presents!”

Lux comes over, “We get presents?”

Zayn answers, “Yes. Why don’t you go get your mum and we can open up your gifts.”

Lux runs to Lou and tells her it’s present time. Lou and Lux come back over to the table and Lou takes Jaden’s seat pulling Lux into her lap, while Jaden goes to sit in Zayn’s.

The boys had over their gifts to each child. Lux gets pink everything from Harry, money from Niall, and make up from Louis. Zayn and Liam give her money as well since it is a traditional gift to give. She thanks them and lets Lou handle the money so she doesn’t lose it.

Jaden gets money from all three boys, while Zayn and Liam give him [Noor Books](http://www.noorkids.com/). They’re books that are written for Islamic children and teach them about the culture. Jaden loves them and instantly wants to be read to. 

Dinner winds down and people start to leave, but not before they give Lux and Jaden a present each. Most of it is money with a few gifts that aren’t. Jaden falls asleep in Liam’s lap, so he makes an early exit taking him up to their room.

* * *

Zayn gets back to the room with a smile plastered on his face. Liam smiles at him as he comes over, “Good night?” Liam asks.

Zayn falls into his side, “Best night...thank you for being there.”

“I wouldn’t have missed it for the world,” Liam replies.

Zayn kisses him, “Thank you for understanding. For letting me do this. Share my religion with our son.”

“Thank you for wanting to share. It was a wonderful time,” Liam replies.

“Did you have fun?” Zayn asks.

“Of course! The food was delicious and seeing you so happy to share it with everyone made me happy,” Laim answers.

Zayn kisses him again and knocks him onto his back. He pulls away and smiles down at him, “You know what would make it even more fun? Eid sex.”

Liam laughs, “Is that even a thing?”

Zayn shrugs, “I don’t know, but I want it to be.”

Liam doesn’t complain.


	14. Chapter 14

“Papa why don’t I have a mummy?” Jaden asks one day while he and Zayn play in the living room waiting for Liam to come home from a recording session.

“Because you have a Papa and a Daddy,” Zayn replies.

“I know but...Peppa Pig has a Daddy and a Mummy. Why don’t I have a Mummy?” Jaden questions. He looks up from the car in his hand looking into Zayn’s eyes.

Zayn doesn’t know how to reply, “Um, well...hm, maybe we should wait until Daddy’s home to answer your question.”

“But I want to know now!” Jaden pouts.

Zayn sighs, “I know, Bug, but it’s not an easy question. When Daddy’s home he and I can talk to you together.”

Jaden deflated from his pout, “Pwmise?”

“I Promise,” Zayn answers.

* * *

Luckily when Liam gets home Jaden’s already in bed, sleeping, so Zayn gets a chance to talk to him before Jaden can ask.

“He wants to know why he doesn’t have a mum,” Zayn says as he and Liam get ready for bed.

“Because he was you and me,” Liam replies taking care to put his watch away in it’s box.

“That’s what I said, but he didn’t like the answer. He said that Peppa Pig has a Mummy and Daddy, so why doesn’t he,” Zayn explains.

“I thought we’d have more time before this question came up,” Liam says. He slips into bed and holds his arm out for Zayn to snuggle under.

“I did too,” Zayn says, “but he asked and now we have to answer. He made me promise that the three of us would talk about it.”

Liam kisses his husband’s head, “We’ll talk about later...right now I want to sleep. Songwriting and recording is exhausting!”

Zayn moves to kiss Liam on lips, then cuddles down into the sheets, “Night babe.”

“Night love,” Liam yawns.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast Jaden asks Liam why he doesn’t have a mummy.

Liam looks over at Zayn before answering, “Well everyone has different families.”

“So why don’t have I a mummy?” Jaden asks again not satisfied.

Liam sighs, “Can we talk about this after we eat?”

“No! Papa pwmised we talk about it when Daddy got home! Daddy’s home so talk!” Jaden counters. He crosses his arms to make himself look meaner, but all it does it make Liam smiles and Zayn laugh into his mug of tea.

“Eat your pancakes and then we’ll talk,” Liam says.

Jaden huffs, “Talk now.”

“Pancakes,” Liam sternly says.

Jaden rolls his eyes, something he unfortunately picked up from Louis, but starts to eat the last of his breakfast.

After breakfast with the dishes in the sink and the mugs of tea refilled Liam, Zayn, and Jaden move out into the living room and sit on the couch. Liam grabs his iPad and clicks around on it for a moment before he starts to talk.

“Okay, so you want to know why you don’t have a mummy...well you see a family is made of many people,” Liam starts he shows a picture of a family to Jaden, “Some families have a mummy and a daddy-”

“Like Peppa Pig!” Jaden interrupts.

“Right,” Zayn says, “Let Daddy finish.”

Liam clears his throat, “Other families have two daddies or two mummies...um, there might even be families with just a mummy or just a daddy.” He shows a photo of each family he’s talking about to Jaden so he can see what Liam’s talking about.

“But why?” Jaden asks.

“Why do some families have only a mummy or only a daddy?” Liam asks so he’s clear.

Jaden nods.

“Um, well, sometimes the daddy or mummy has to...to go away leaving the baby with just their mummy or daddy there to care for them,” Liam replies.

“Do they come back?” Jaden asks.

“Sometimes,” Zayn says, “Or sometimes the mummy or daddy that went away gets a new house so the baby can visit them...even sometimes the mummy or daddy gets lonely so they meet some else who is a good, uh, substitute mummy or daddy.”

“What does that mean?” Jaden questions.

Zayn looks at Liam for help, but Liam shakes his head because he doesn’t know how to answer either, “Well it means that the mummy or daddy that the baby lives with gets married to someone new and that person loves baby as much as the mummy or daddy.”

Jaden thinks it over, “So like Lux has a mummy...and her mummy is married to Peter?”

Zayn nods, “Right...Lux has a mummy, Lou, and Lou is married to Peter. But Peter isn’t Lux’s daddy. Her daddy is Tom. You know Tom.”

Jaden nods, “So Peter is Lux’s sub-sub...um not Lux’s daddy, but still loves her like her mummy does?”

“Right!” Liam says.

“But Lux gets to see her daddy too right?” Jaden asks quickly getting concerned.

“Of course! You know how she wasn’t on tour with us the whole time? She had to go to school, so she stayed back in London with her daddy, Tom, while Lou went on tour with us,” Liam explains.

“So Lux has a mummy and two daddies?” Jaden asks.

“Kind of,” Liam replies. He’s not so sure where this question is leading

“Can I have a mummy and two daddies?” Jaden asks. 

Liam and Zayn both sigh. Liam is the one to answer, “You can’t have a mummy and two daddies because then Papa or I would have to move to a new house. That wouldn’t be fun right? Not having Papa or I here all the time?”

Jaden thinks it over, “But you and Papa can live here and my mummy could live here!”

Liam shakes his head, “That’s not how it works, baby. Lux doesn’t live with her mummy, daddy, and Peter all in one house. She lives with her mummy and Peter in a house and goes to visit her daddy at his house that’s a different house.”

“Oh,” Jaden says, “So she has to leave her mummy to go see her daddy?”

Liam nods, “Right...and that wouldn’t be fun if you have to leave Papa to come visit me would it?”

Jaden shakes his head, “No! Papa would be sad her all alone while I went to see you!”

“Right! Do you understand now? That all families are different?” Zayn asks.

Jaden shrugs, “I don’t know.”

“Let’s review then,” Zayn says. He takes Liam’s iPad from him and scrolls through the photos, “So some families have a mummy and a daddy...”

“Like Peppa Pig!” Jaden again says when he’s told that.

“Right,” Zayn says. He goes to the next photos, “Some families have two daddies or two mummies. Some families only have a one mummy or one daddy...”

“But there’s families like Lux who has a mummy and a sub...sub, what’s the word?” Jaden asks looking over at Liam.

Liam smiles, “Substitute, but it’s easier to say step-mummy or step-daddy.”

Jaden turns back to Zayn, “Lux has a mummy and step-daddy...and a daddy! But they don’t live together.”

“Right! Lux goes to visit her daddy at his house,” Zayn says.

“So all families are different?” Jaden asks.

“Exactly! Everyone has a different family, just like everybody is different in their own special way!” Zayn replies.

Jaden nods, “But I still would like a mummy.”

“Why do you say that?” Liam asks.

“Because she can make cookies all the time and let me eat them all day!” Jaden answers like it’s the most obvious thing.

Liam smiles, “You want a mummy so you can have cookies all day?”

“Yes!” Jaden exclaims.

Zayn laughs making Liam laugh as well.

“What’s funny?” Jaden asks.

“Nothing Bug,” Zayn says, “Do you have anymore questions?”

Jaden asks, “Can I watch Peppa Pig now?”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long to put up, but I wasn't finding any inspiration to write for this story.

“I think it’s time,” Zayn says to Liam without any context.

“Time for what?” Liam asks.

“Time to look for a nursery school for Jaden,” Zayn replies.

Liam shakes his head, “He’s too young.”

“No he’s not...he’ll be four in October. Like he needs to start hanging out with children his own age. Learn his numbers, letters, and the other stuff,” Zayn says back.

“He knows his numbers...and most of his letters,” Liam replies, “Plus I think he’s learning to read.”

Zayn scoffs, “Liam I know it’s going to be scary to let him go, but like he needs friends. He can’t keep hanging out with us and the boys.”

“He’s got Lux and Brooklyn,” Liam counters.

“Who are both going to school,” Zayn adds.

Liam sighs, “I just don’t want to think of him going off to school. I still thinks he’s that little baby who came to us.”

“He was also two when he got to us,” Zayn replies.

“So? Still a baby. Barely talking, scared of us for two weeks,” Liam sadly says remembering the first couple of weeks with their son.

Zayn sighs, “Liam please...can you just look at the schools I’ve looked up? I’ve found one place near the house in Hertfordshire and the others are here in London. I think the one in Herts would be better since it’s not in the city and like the fans won’t be there.”

“I’ll think about it,” Liam replies and takes the list from Zayn.

* * *

The next day Liam’s still upset about looking at schools, but he gives the list back to Zayn with a few nursery schools crossed off, “I looked them up and these are the ones I liked the best,” Liam says.

Zayn looks down at the list and see all but three schools crossed off. All three are in London.

Zayn smiles when he sees Little Unicorn Day Nursery is one of the ones left on. He had put it on the list as more of joke because of the name, but it seems that Liam liked them. The other two schools are Broadhurst School, and Zayn’s personal favorite, Chelsea Pre Prep and Nursery.

Zayn makes the calls to all three schools to set up dates to go and see each school. Everyone tells him not to worry about fans meeting them at the front doors.

* * *

The meeting at Little Unicorn goes well...mostly. The school is good and the teachers and students are amazing, but Jaden wasn’t happy to be there. He stood behind Liam and Zayn most of the time and when they tried to get him to play he shook his head and held on.

The second meeting at Broadhurst went a little better. Jaden went to the art table and drew while Zayn and Liam talked to the headmaster.

The last meeting at Chelsea went the best. Jaden instantly liked the school and the students. He played in the play yard with the other children and made a couple of friends. Liam and Zayn knew they had to get him in.

“So how do we register him?” Liam asks after the tour.

Mr. Stuart, the headmaster, smiled, “We have a very high interest in our school and registration takes time. Not everyone can get into our school as much as I would love to take everyone.”

“But you’ll take him right? He loves it here,” Liam replies.

“Mr. Payne it’s a matter of not just how much your son loves the school but also the application,” Mr. Stuart replied.

Liam sighed, “Is there anyway to get him a spot here?”

“Fill out the application and we can put him on the waitlist. We might have a spot open up in his age group,” Mr. Stuart replies.

“We’ll take whatever comes...morning, afternoon, all day. Just please get us a spot,” Liam begs.

Zayn puts a hand on Liam’s arm to calm him, “Thank you for your time Mr. Stuart. You have an amazing school and I hope we can join the family.”

Mr. Stuart smiles, “You’re quite welcome. We look forward to hearing from you soon. Fill out the application as soon as you can and we can get him on the waitlist.”

Zayn smiles back, “Thank you. We’ll get it done right away.”

* * *

Zayn fills the application out as soon as they’re home. He faxes it over to the school and sighs when it’s sent.

“Now we wait,” Zayn says.

“You know we have to get into that school. I’m not afraid to use our celebrity to get him into it,” Liam says.

Zayn shakes his head, “We’re not using our names, money, whatever to get our son into nursery school. It’s _nursery_ school. If he doesn’t get in we’ll keep looking or go to one of the others we looked at.”

“But he loved Chelsea...the other two he didn’t like. I don’t want him to not like school as soon as he starts,” Liam replies.

Zayn moves over to Liam and takes him in his arms, “He’ll love whatever school he goes to.”

Liam puts his head on Zayn’s shoulder and sighs, “Yeah but he loves this one the most.”

* * *

It takes a month to hear anything back from Chelsea Pre Prep and Nursery and it’s not good. There’s no spots open for Jaden’s age and it looks like there won’t be once autumn term starts. Zayn had quietly put in applications at Little Unicorn and Broadhurst after the application for Chelsea just in case. Jaden has spots at both.

“We need to talk about school,” Zayn says.

“Haven’t we talked about this before?” Liam asks back.

“I mean where Jaden’s going to go,” Zayn replies.

“We’re still waiting on Chelsea...you know that,” Liam says.

Zayn sighs, “Liam stop pretending like there’s going to be a spot open there. You know it was a long shot and we can’t just sit here waiting for a spot to open when there isn’t one.”

Liam growls, “We’re going to get in.”

Zayn rolls his eyes, “And if we don’t? Where’s that going to leave us?”

“I don’t know...home school until there is a spot,” Liam says back.

“He has a spot at Little Unicorn and Broadhurst,” Zayn finally says. He hadn’t told Liam that he had put in applications there until now.

“What? How? We didn’t put in applications there,” Liam replies.

“I did. I did them because I didn’t want to put all my hope into one school,” Zayn answers.

Liam sighs, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because I knew you’d get upset and say I wasted my time,” Zayn replies.

“Well you did because we’re getting into Chelsea,” Liam says.

Zayn shakes his head, “Which one do you want to go to more? Little Unicorn or Broadhurst.”

Liam shrugs, “I don’t know...neither really.”

“I’ll give you time. Let me know when you decided,” Zayn says.

Zayn doesn’t get to hear what Liam’s decided because two days later they get a call from Chelsea saying there’s a spot open for Jaden. He thanks them and says they’ll be in contact.

“Liam! Liam I have good news,” Zayn says going to find his husband.

Liam’s in the living room with Jaden, “What is it?”

“Chelsea Pre Prep and Nursery called and said there’s an opening for Jaden!” Zayn exclaims with a huge smile on his face.

Liam’s eyes light up, “No way! You...You’re lying!”

“I’m not!” Zayn replies. 

Liam pulls him into a hug and lifts him off the ground spinning his husband around, “This is great. Jaden’s going to be so happy...and the school is going to be great...and...”

“And you totally used our names to get him a spot,” Zayn says.

Liam puts Zayn back on the ground, “I didn’t.”

“You did,” Zayn replies.

“How did you know?” Liam asks. He’s embarrassed.

“Two days ago they didn’t have a spot and mysteriously after I told you Jaden had a spot at the other schools they called to say an opening is available. It’s not hard to figure out,” Zayn explains.

Liam is blushing and not looking at Zayn, “I’m sorry...I just really loved the school and so did Jaden. It’s a great nursery school and the primary schools their students go to are some of the best. I just want him to have the best education.”

Zayn pushes Liam’s chin up so he can look into his eyes, “I do too...just don’t use our names and money next time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see this is the last chapter of this story. There's just a lot going on in real life right now and I don't want to be one of those writers that has a WIP that just sits there and never gets a new chapter for months or doesn't finish a story, so that's why I decided to end it here. I feel school is a good time to end things.
> 
> The schools mentioned are actual nursery schools in the London area. You can check them out online...I mean if you want to know what they're like. All look like lovely schools.
> 
> So I hoped you enjoyed this story! Please check out my other ones. :D


End file.
